Xenometamorphosis (Reader Request Fic)
by Accendrix
Summary: The CLL have created Xenomorph creatures with human DNA, that have run amok in the Facility. Join 1st Lt. Grady, Privates Nestor Fenton, Laughlin, Kearns, and Corporal Rawlins as they explore the Facility and discover how these mysterious human-Xenomorph hybrids and regular, deadly Xenomorphs came to be.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"This always happens, man. Always! Once again those fucking scientific God-wannabes are creating things that are not supposed to be made in the fir-"

"Soldier! I will shove a screwdiver up your ass if you don't lock that mouth down."

"Ooo, kinky."

"_Lock. It. Down_."

Moving swiftly across the campus of the Create-Life-Live facility, the 27.6 ton Bradley personnel carrier hummed angrily as it sped off the asphalt and onto soft earth and blades of jade grass. The metal monolith took a shortcut through the island of grass, shaped like a circle with a wall in the center, "CLL" engraved into it with lights around the word art's borders to illuminate it. As the vehicle rolled down and connected with asphalt again, the vehicle stopped right in front of a cooling facility hooked up to the CLL research building, it's metal cylindrical chimneys puffing away silver steam, the building itself leaking cold water off from the grills on it's exterior units connected to it's walls. The CLL logo appeared to be everywhere, red, white, and blue colored text displaying the patriotic support of the American company. The ramp of the vehicle dropped with a heart-stopping thud, and uniformed soldiers stormed out into the cool night air. Sometimes, in events of shock and wonder you go deaf for a few seconds, and those troopers did until the wailing sirens of the local police department squad cars slapped the peace out of their rugged minds. Last to exit the Bradley was first lieutenant Grady. There were five uniformed and geared soldiers outside of the Bradley that belonged to the 75th regiment of the US army. "Rangers" were their name. Guaranteed to be operating in any part of the world in 18 hours or less. This time, it was the CLL facility in a quiet and warm location. Grady nodded at a police officer and the unit passed the CAUTION tape and street barricades leading up to the staircase of the CLL building. Grady briefed the others as they entered the dark and quiet lobby stepping past overturned couches and shattered glass, the remains of the windows, screens, and lighting of the lobby.

"Fenton, Laughlin, you two keep quiet and listen up. Rawson and Kearns you're relatively new to combat now since they allowed female operators for direct combat. Yesterday, the CLL's inner bowls erupted scientific jizz everywhere, look around it's like a damn bomb went off. Whatever happened in there, it wasn't pretty. The government sent in the rangers for reconnaissance, and frankly we know what types of monsters the CLL folks create. General Bzezinski is prepared to deal with anything, sending in grunts to scout the area out is a good public example of military strength."

Grady halted at the lobby desk and set down a fortified laptop device down on the desk, shaped like a "c" with doors behind it, one at each of it's sides.

"Rawlins you're good at this stuff, show us the interior if you can."

Rawlins, a 26 year old african-american woman from North Carolina stepped forwards and set down her Benelli M4 Super 90 shotgun against the front desk. Broken glass crunched under her booted feet, as she took off her gloves and flexed her fingers, eager to quickly impress and display her adeptness with technology. The caramel colored female went to work on the device. Accessing the encrypted networking of the CLL facility, she managed to gather images of the hallways and rooms the facility had, brightly lit and crystal clear images popping up as she sifted through them. These images and stills were taken before the facility went dark, the energy failures an obvious obstacle for these troopers who would have to explore the building's insides.

Grady was a 42 year old, his hair military cut going gray across the sides of his head while the flat top remained a glossy black. He has a tough history of two divorces, two wars, and the deaths of his two children. A copper number "3" is kept on the inside of his helmet, a superstitious hatred for the number two driving him to this quirk. Grady has dark-brown eyes, just like Laughlin and Fenton, the two other males in his squad. The two weren't gay, they were just best friends with big mouths. Both were privates, and had M14's as their primary warfare equipment, Fenton sporting the M26 modular accessory shotgun system on the under barrel of his rifle. Finally there was Kearns, a quiet all-american girl, short black hair tied up into a bun on the back of her head, with azure eyes. She was a lesbian too, a shy yet strong advocate for same-sex relationships, being the more sensitive girl with a hidden hellcat personality. Nestor Fenton was a handsome bastard, close to his mid-twenties and acting like a tool as if it were his job. He had brown eyes and dirty blonde hair, with a cleft chin and masculine face. Laughlin was slightly older than his friend, and was a perfect compliment to Fenton.

Fenton and Laughlin were both staring at something. Kearns noticed them and prodded Fenton with her elbow. Looking surprised he silently pointed to a closed door of solid metal and electrical controls, the black text and colored words of what was beyond the doorway obscured by something gruesome. They were too far away to hear, but Kearns caught sight of it before long, steeping forwards and shining her rifle flashlight toward the direction of her vision.

"_Da' fuuuuuck_?" Fenton commented.

A gooey mass of organic substance was attached to the door and climbed up a shadowy wall, where it ended at an open vent. A tattered blue guard uniform covered in fluids, one type that looked like dark blood, flapped at the edge of the vent. When Fenton took a few steps closer he saw that the uniform was covering in human entrails. He yelped and leaped back, landing on his ass. Laughlin grabbed him by the collar and dragged him up. Rawlins had also just discovered something strange. One camera feed of a secondary generator room was covered with green and yellow and white gunk. Grady leaned in closer and then went back when the goo fell off. The camera's lenses were not obscured anymore and they showed a dark room with a few cables running across the ground. Next to a smoking and obviously broken electronic terminal was a sac-like egg thing. It was about the size of a child, and looked appalling.

"Um, what the fuck is that thing-?"

The screech frightened everyone. Rawlins jumped away from the laptop, while the others shook in surprise and quickly froze up, raising their weapons to form a close defensible cluster. Thumping was heard in the ceiling, which was unnerving the rangers. Rawlins was glued to the screen even after she pulled her fingers away from the keyboard, her rifle raised yet eyes on the device. She leaned in closer and gasped, the egg was blooming. It was opening up, the sight disgusting yet intriguing her.

…

"Fenton go and warn the cops. Tell them CLL has some weird shit going on…again. Rawlins! Set a route to that room with the egg and take point, we're taking a closer look. Kearns and Laughlin cover our six." Grady ordered.

Nestor Fenton nodded and headed outside, choosing to dangerously quick-step his way down the stairs. The law enforcement seemed relatively bored, but when Fenton was spotted they perked up, eager to learn about what had happened at the facility.

"Who's your commanding officer? The other rangers are going in deeper inside to investigate." he informed the cops. They set up more spotlights and secured a perimeter. SWAT was coming in as well as a few FBI agents, they were going to hang back though and let the military spearhead this venture into the facility. Fenton relayed the news to the police and radioed in to Grady.

"Sir, what's the situation?" Fenton asked, his brow furrowed and heart thumping inside of his chest.

There was silence for a few moments, and then the faint sounds of gunfire came from inside the building.

"_Shitshitshit_."

…

Grady was aiming his SCAR down a dark hallway, his eyes focused on the darkness of which he could not see through, his mind racing at what would possibly be inside of it. Behind him was Kearns, Rawlins, and Laughlin. Grady gripped his gun fiercer and aimed down his sights when he heard a sound ahead of him. Grady motioned the team to use their night-vision goggles, and flicked them down from his helmet over his eyes. Turning them on, he saw a 4 meter tall monster on it's hind-legs, arms clutching the walls of the hallway. It had a very shiny liquid dripping down it's sharp teeth, landing onto the floor. The monster had no eyes, only a mouth attached to the large head it sported on it's neck. Grady was about to fire a shot at the green creature, but it crawled away onto the walls and ceiling with incredibly agility, a long bony tail swinging side to side as it moved. It's legs disappeared from view as the skinny creature escaped into the vent on the ceiling, tearing away the metal grill cover and flinging it down to the floor.

"_Did you see that_?!"

Rawlins passed Grady, who had substituted as point-man as she stopped to place the goggles down. Rawlins went to one knee after she finished. Leaning herself onto her shotgun and snarling as she took aim. The hallway was empty for a second and things seemed to be getting calm, when suddenly a large purple creature flew out of a vent above her. It grabbed Rawlins and hefted her upwards into the darkness of the vent, quickly chasing after her. Another creature similar to the monster from before exited from the ceiling vent and hissed, baring it's teeth and opening it's mouth. The Xenomorph spat corrosive acid at Grady, however Kearns pushed him away and took a small amount of the glowing green spit to her chest, her rifle corroding and tactical vest burning away, a part of her uniform going soon after. Grady unloaded half of his clip into the beast, driving it back into the vent as florescent blood dripped out of it's bullet wounds. The incident was over, but Rawlins was gone and Kearns was injured. She was hyperventilating, on the ground as she looked to her melting rifle, looking like black wax. Laughlin helped her up and tried to calm her down.

"Stay cool sister! Stay cool!"

Laughlin supported Kearns as Grady took point, wild eyed and frantically aiming at the vents in the ceiling. Grady ordered his remaining unit to move faster, he wanted to find Rawlins. Kearns was incredibly scared, looking down to her flushed red chest, thankful that no skin or flesh was damaged by the acidic saliva.

"Okay, wow CLL is fucking twisted! Alright head for the development section. The labs there will tell us how these things were created and how to kill them, aside from bullets." Grady winced.

They slowly moved to the darker and colder sections of the CLL Facility, passing corpses that looked eviscerated. Laughlin threw up on the way to the labs. Laughlin found an egg and was too afraid to go near it, until Grady started to pump the thing full of bullets, causing disgusting fluids to fly out from the gross mass. The three soon realized that there were more and more eggs, this seemed to be a hatching chamber. Kearns was half-awake as the men began to fire at the eggs. Kearns was doing much better now, choosing to walk by herself instead of letting the men act as crutches. Grady went to a functioning computer, noticing how it ran off a private generator. After some frustrating moments, he finally got into one of the CLL networks.

"Alright, it's working. Here's some video logs…shit they're locked. I can't even hack into it, don't they package a gizmo in the equipment bags for that nowadays? Alright maybe there's a less secure console here, look around."

Laughlin suddenly tossed Grady a black flash drive of sorts.

"Found this at a desk, sir. Maybe it contains something that'll help?"

It did. Grady plugged it into the computer and smiled as all the security programs were brushed away, allowing the computer to download the plethora of information on the drive into it's database. Grady chose to ignore the text logs and went to camera recordings and audio logs. Grady stepped back as he watched. A voice began to talk, it was a male in his late stages of life.

"July fifth, Tuesday, 2016. The specimens we found have been contained properly, confined to the darker regions of this facility. Remarkable, they are simply astounding! Two creatures right out of a monster movie, while three or four large eggs were found near the find site. Nobody had the balls to go into the temple though, it was best to save the remaining troops we had to get out of there seeing how the casualties from those other monstrosities were overwhelming. More details in the reports, too much to go over, breaks some protocols anyways."

Another voice came on, a middle-aged woman.

"Gideon, the incubated eggs are beginning to hatch! We're recording the blooming process now."

That video ended, and another came up. Grady saw that it was recorded a whole month after the previous one. Gideon had made another video log.

"We have infused the a few genes and genetic make-ups of a human with the embryos of these creatures as they develop. Apparently, if the eggs hatch and those disgusting white things impregnate a test subject, the larvae will spring from the victim's chest. We're going to breed these larvae carefully, maybe even create a hybrid species! How intriguing." The woman from earlier was heard in the background, raging at a worker who had dropped a freezing coolant capsule onto the ground.

"Oh what the fuck?" Laughlin remarked. Grady quickly ushered in silence with a sneer.

The final video log was made a week after the previous one, two days ago in fact. Instead of the old man's fuzzy face, there was a ruined lab room, shattered glass strewn over the floor, and an unmistakable dark-green Xenomorph quickly crawling across the ceiling. Grady backed up as a bloody hand came up to the recording lens, Gideon's face suddenly took up the screen..

"They, seemed to attack at once! A-a coordinated strike which led to every research section being flooded by those face jumping bastards, and the hormonal reproduction at which the hybrid creations worked, was absolutely gruesome. Some research data is mostly inside of this device, the small things. You can find more if you head to the other chambers, stay away from the…oh god, the mother! That bitch! We suspected she became a sort of que-!"

The Xenomorph pounced onto Gideon and opened it's mouth wide, it's tongue flying past the skin and flesh on his neck, his eyes rolling up as the bloody tongue retracted and the Xenomorph dragged him to the floor. The ceilings suddenly began to thump. Kearns shot her head up and began to fire at the ceiling, while Laughlin and Grady reloaded their rifles.

…

Fenton ran through the hallways, grimacing as he saw the blood trails and bootprints of his teammates. Army Rangers, huh? They were fighting monsters now, not people. Nestor had placed his night vision goggles on before he entered the dark hallways, thankful that he could still see in the dark. Acid burn damage was on the ground and walls. The vents above these spots had been either melted away, ripped off, or kicked out by Xenomorphs. Fenton deduced that these creatures must have been created at the labs as an alpha-predator species, as many CLL specimens had been intended to be used for warfare. He needed to find his unit and discover what exactly CLL did. The scratching behind him piqued his interest as he moved through the halls. When he spun around, there was a lean Xenomorph with a large bosom hidden in the shadows, it's slim figure huddled together so it could quickly snap in and out of hiding places with incredible speed. Nestor saw her despite her cover, and cursed as he opened fire. He moved back and then chose to escape into an open doorway when he saw that she had disappeared in a wall vent near the floor. The Xenomorph was heard moving in the walls, and Fenton forced the door shut by pulling it close. When he turned around to examine the room he had ran into, he noticed that it was a living quarter. The room contained a messed up bed of white sheets, a bare wooden and glass table, cabinets on the walls with open doors, a small wardrobe and television screen on one wall, and a workstation in the corner. He ran to the wardrobe and hid inside as the door to the room was pounded on by the creature. The pounding soon stopped, and Fenton held his breath as he pressed himself against the clothing to his back. He cursed when he heard a metal grate fall to the ground. Fenton readied his rifle and felt dread when the wardrobe was rocked. He rattled inside of it and then fell through the doors, landing onto the smooth floor.

"Oh…shit."

The creature came into view above him. His rifle had fallen to the ground slid away from him. Fenton rolled away from it's groping hands and kicked it in the sides. It hissed and swung it's tail at him. Avoiding it's lash, he crawled backwards and hit the bed. Looking to it in it's entirety he gasped and fumbled to reach his beretta. The creature was in fact a Xenomorph, however it possessed enormous breasts a jealous woman would kill for. It's light-green mammary glands were the size of large cantaloupes, with hard green-black nipples. Dark green areolas surrounded the protruding nipples, and Fenton's inner-desire to suck and fondle them made his loins go warm and blood to rush to his erection. It walked forwards and smacked aside his arms, spreading it's legs and revealing a moist pink groin that stank of sex, the black folds of her pussy coming closer to his bare face. Normally Xenomorphs don't show that are males or females seeing how they don't have genitals. But the CLL science research must have morphed a normal one or birthed one with these genes. The latter being the most reasonable. The long tail came out from behind her head and stabbed him right into the chest, the barbed tail driving itself into his muscle and injecting him with a biological mixture of chemicals which aroused him. He gasped as the poison in her strange barb tail fed into his body, numbing the pain from her stab. She pulled out and moved closer to him, revealing a dancer's body. Her hands came out to touch him as he blacked out. She had four fingers and a thumb on each hand, the hand itself gently grasping at his head and inching it closer to her crotch. Finally his mouth and nose connected with her pussy making her rear her head up, and Fenton blacked out from the chemicals.

…

Rawlins had been kidnapped. She woke up with white ick at the corners of her mouth and tired eyes. She was on a tabletop cleared of objects, legs hanging off the side of the narrow table and her arms over her body. Around her were walls with disgusting gunk covering them, looking like some giant had sneezed right onto them. She could only make out a few things in this dark room, but she was too weary to rise and walk. Unseen by Rawlins, on the walls were the CLL facility inhabitants, the ones who had been captured and impregnated by face huggers, or the ones who met their fate at the hands of the voracious hybrids and their sexual massacres. Rawlins noticed that her tactical vest was off, as well as a few shreds of her uniform. She felt her smooth skin with her fingers, enjoying the warm feeling of her fingers grazing across her bare body, until a sudden exhaustion suddenly took up. Drifting off to sleep, she licked the corners of her mouth and blinked a few times to get the slight crust on her eyes to be brushed off.

When Rawlins awoke again, she felt stronger. She was still in her damaged uniform, and she slowly rose. Rubbing her eyes she moved her toes from inside of her socks and boots, and in took a deep breath. She then shot her eyes upwards and froze up. Directly in front of her was a Xenomorph about her size. She was 5'8'', and the Xenomorph was about six foot even at it's slightly hunched over posture. It had hands of four fingers and a thumbs on each. It's violet body was made of smooth leathery skin and bulging muscle, it's headcase colored completely black. It leaned forwards and snarled, revealing it's wet teeth. Saliva dribbled down it's mouth and onto the floor in front of it's buff torso. She jumped backwards with wide eyes, her short hair coming down to her shoulders, this move prompted the creature to use it's unique barbed tail to sting her in the belly. Her hormones went crazy and she shook as the tail twitched, the Xenomorph hybrid's chemicals shooting into her body. Her slightly fuzzy vagina became moist and she seemed to be sedated, exhaling slowly and relaxing down onto the table, hands coming up to tear off the clothing restricting her body. Her dark-brown nipples hardened and she moaned out loud, her mouth now open as she pushed up her shirt and tugged down at her bra, revealing her plump breasts. Her pleasure was rudely interrupted by the hybrid male Xenomorph who had a rock-hard erection. This very-human cock had a bubbling penis slit, with two large testicles hanging down from it's dark sack of skin and flesh. Rawlins put her arms up to defend herself from the well-endowed monster, but the Xenomorph slowly parted them and came down onto her after it stood up straight and probed her pants for an opening. He grabbed onto her arms, her hands still clutching her breasts, and he traced one hand down to pull down on her trousers. She arched her back as his large penis connected with her slit from under her panties. It growled and tore them off, causing her waist to impact with his hungry cock. He flicked his tail and penetrated her hot and tight tunnel.

"ARgh! Ah fuck! YeeeesSSSSss. Uhn! Urh!" she panted and squealed.

Her legs instinctively clasped around his hips and she bucked against his slow impales and pulls. Her warm walls hugged his member and gripped onto it, the sensitive cock driving itself deeper into her. The creature tried to tug itself away from her so he could thrust again, but her suction and lust was making his dominant resolve weaken. He raised his head, and Rawlins grasped for him, snatching a shoulder and bringing herself up to his toned chest and belly. She clawed at his back and slid her hands across his headcase, and the Xenomorph continued to pump himself upwards into her cunt, reaching her cervix and forcing her womb to expand as it's head pushed past. Her sweaty body was sticking onto his own, and he began to shout out a guttural sound as his balls tightened. Rawlins grunted and winced, pushing her legs up so her feet were on his hip bones and forearms against his headcase, her own down against his chest as her round bottom smacked against his pelvis, her insides milking the semen from his member. The fertile eggs of her pussy were quickly impregnated by the potent cum the Xenomorph was shooting into her, it's body relaxing as it blasted out a half-dozen more thick ropes of viscous semen from the original three loads it fired initally. The hot, sticky white waves blasted out from inside her canal, going out around the Xenomorph's meat and lubricating her pussy and thighs. The fluids pooled at the ground as Rawlins continued to orgasm again, her fifth time during this riding experience. The creature set her down onto the table and let his floppy member slide out of her abused pussy, the endless stream of his semen and her cum continuing to drip out of her as she drifted to a peaceful sleep.

Nestor woke up feeling something warm on his loins, a small heat which made him smile as the pleasurable waves ran through his dream-filled mind. Then it became unbearably hot and he woke up grunting as the pleasure overwhelmed him. The female hybrid Xenomorph had Fenton on the bed, with his pants down and shirt raised to reveal his sculpted abs. Fenton groaned and lurched upwards, his head bumping into the neck of the female hybrid, her luscious breasts going back and forth across his cock, the thick and long dick in between her magnificent globes, her hard nipples scraping against his pelvis and belly. The hybrid's hands were on either side of her breasts, and she was panting as she continued to stimulate her mate. Fenton's huge pink-purple head felt like it was going to burst, and the Xenomorph hybrid noticed this from her heightened senses. Since the cooling air flow was off all over the facility, her body temperature was the same as the room's, a hot 98 degrees. She could also hear very well, and feel the air change from movement. Her sense of smell was spectacular, however since these creatures did not possess eyes she could not see Fenton's dire expressions of pleasure and struggle as the blood flowed through his impressive dick. Fenton's eyes were shut and his mouth was open, his entire face contorted to be in a look of fatal struggle and overwhelming feelings.

The Xenomorph slid forwards suddenly, her body grazing across Fenton's own until her breasts were under his chin. Her own folds were eager to accept his girth and length, and she held his arms down to ensure her impregnation was not fought off. Fenton was at a loss for words and strength, and he laid back on the bed to take her. Fenton grabbed the bedspread and shut his mouth, clenching his teeth shut. The aroma of her body and sexual fluids across his bare skin was too much for the horny primate, and Fenton suddenly wished he could not have a sense of smell, the pungent aroma was making his eyes water, sinuses burn, and heart thud against his chest. When she impaled herself onto his twitching cock, she seemed to be defeated. She howled in a shrill feminine tone and gripped his arms tight, Fenton winced from the pain. Her legs collapsed and her plump bottom crashed against his thighs, her own orgasm making her tremble from the pleasure of her first human cock. She was bio-engineered for this, intentional or not. Nature was taking it's course, and this monster was thankful that she could enjoy this experience as much as she was.

She slammed down onto his rod again after a half-way lift off of his erection. She tilted her head up, and furiously began to ride him, her breasts bouncing and jiggling about as Fenton cursed and panted in ecstasy. He started to shove upwards into her, bucking against her thrashing. She hissed as his ejaculation spurted into her, Fenton's cock blowing up like a balloon and quickly acting as the meaty deliverance for his sperm. Her head was much farther up than his own sweaty mop of hair, and he was not done bucking up. He had mostly relaxed, other than his pelvis which was smacking against her hot and slippery cunt. She once again orgasmed and came onto his member. The Xenomorph cooed and rubbed the area around his inner legs. Fenton sighed and blacked out, his last memory was of his mate tickling his clean-shaven balls with her fingers.

…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kearns was dreaming of water. There was a massive white waterfall with an elegant stream that ran over the smooth rocky edge and fell out of view. Above the waterfall was a clear blue sky with the occasional unidentifiable bird swooping down into the water to snatch a fish and fly off with it's wriggling prize. Green leaved trees of either side of the waterfall bristled and slightly shook as the winds blew them. She was feeling warm, the kind of comfortable tingle you get when you snuggle up in something warm right after being chilly for a while, trembling as the waves of heat pulsate through your body along with your heart-beat and from the tips of your fingers to the ends of your toes that blanket or coat heats you up. Suddenly there was a glass bowl of strawberry ice cream with chocolate syrup and whipped cream covering the top in front of her. She saw her hand reach out to the spoon there and it slowly rose up leaving strands of cold chocolate syrup to come off of the ice-cream. The bowl was on a blue table-top that seemed to never end. She was in a white room, and through the glass window in the back a huge ray of sunshine blinded her a bit. The warm feeling got stronger. Kearns soon woke up.

"Stop the bleeding!"

"I'm putting pressure on it, rrruuugh! God damn! Kearns stop fucking bleeding!"

She was on her back, her body was laid out on the floor. Her hand was where she was gripping the spoon, but all she had in her hand was air. Blood was covering the fingertips and there was a wound on her belly. Above her was Laughlin smeared with blood. The guy was flipping out throwing things out of a medical kit and trying to find something in the green pack. Finally he produced a syringe and a small bottle. Taking the fluid out and flicking the syringe he gave a look of sympathy to Kearns and injected the fluids right into her wound. Kearns gasped and began to convulse and shake. Grady suddenly appeared on the opposite side of Laughlin. Her vision began to fade but she saw Grady stop down and put his SCAR onto the ground. A few minutes later Grady was carrying Kearns across his shoulder as he and Laughlin ran through the hallways, two Xenomorphs on their tail. She remembered now, after the ceiling vents had fallen down the monsters swarmed out. She took a strong hit from one of them which knocked her out, a tail lash right in the chest. The impact of her head against a corner of a table knocked her out, thankfully her helmet took most of the fatal fall, cushioning her head from the hard corner.

"Open door to our right! Laughlin quickly shouted. He froze mid-run and grabbed onto a keypad next to the doorway, now colorless as there was no power running through it. They rushed inside and waited for the Xenomorphs to arrive.

"There's an entire civilian population out there unaware of these fuckers, and Rawlins is gone. Try to contact Fenton. We can't just leave it to command to take care of this, they'd probably want those things for study." Grady replied.

"No way, sir."

"When it comes down to principles, the United State's military prefers the 'weaponize it' route more than the 'greater good' kind of thing."

"Damn."

"The Bradley is still outside, it'll tear any one of these things to shreds. Those cops have a perimeter set up, right now we have this thing relatively contained. God help us, they're coming in!."

Grady stood up and inserted a fresh magazine into his SCAR after the creatures jumped inside the room. Laughlin spat onto the floor and readied himself. As the creatures charged, the guys fiercely shouted and opened fire at the monsters, their muzzle flares illuminating the dark room as the green images of the Xenomorphs snarled and pounced.

…

The next time she woke up she was still on her back on the table. The room was cold, and she felt her body cooling off, a result of the sweating she did while sleeping and...her other activity. Her belly hurt as she moved about, coming to her feet and putting her hands to the table. She coughed, groaning a bit as she put pressure to the wound on her belly. The room seemed to smell, something slightly sour and damp. The darkness was frightening her, and she spun her head around to look for a flashlight, anything that produced light really. Dizzy from the chemical unbalance she went through, Rawlins was also afraid to move from the table. She could not see anything else other than the table, and the silence was chilling her to the bone. Her weak state and exposed body also frightened her. She was a bit exhausted, yet also excited and anxious. That playtime was fun, but was that the drugging talking? She couldn't deny the pleasure, but it all seemed so wrong and foul. She needed to escape, but taking a few brave steps into the darkness was asking too much for her. She could just feel her way out of this room, but the damn door was probably shut. Facing the table she banged her fists onto it and exhaled in anger, leaning onto the table as she tried to think of a plan.

From behind her came another hybrid, another male who could see his mate eager to fornicate. He advanced forwards, the sounds of his feet alerting his mate. She shot her head back in fear and tried to spin around but her moves were futile. Rearing up, he stood proudly and let his cock fall onto her bottom. Rawlins gasped and tried to escape by doing a quick jab to his abdomen. The male hissed and raised his tail, striking her in the calf and watching her tremble as another few doses of the chemicals surged through her body.

"_Y-you bastard_." Rawlins croaked out.

She fell forwards and huffed out a breath, kneading her breasts against the warm tabletop and exhaling in ecstasy. The hybrid mounted her with a quick thrust between her sultry cheeks. Rawlins made a fist in each hand and slid forwards on the tabletop as her folds parted and inner walls expanded to fit the girth of her invader. It drove itself into her slowly after getting the initial penetration over with. _Would it ever end_? She though to herself, a look of strain and pleasure on her face. Rawlins grunted in short breaths as it reached her g-spot and began to pull out. Then it's hard pumping began. Lurching forwards as it smashed in and out of her, she wailed and stood on her tip-toes. Both her arms were supporting her upper body and her bottom was raised above her head as she took his dick. It's thick cock was slipping into her sopping pussy and then slightly pulling out only to smash back inside of her, his pace quickening as his breathing became hoarse.

Rawlins's vaginal muscles squeezed and tugged on his cock, her mouth spouting out swears and moans as she happily enjoyed her fucking. The male seemed to enjoy her squirming, and he began to shorten how much he pulled out before thrusting back inside of her, his balls slapping against her wet bottom. Eventually Rawlins orgasmed and squirted onto his penis, collapsing onto the table and shaking as she released onto him. . Rawlins grunted and moaned a few more times as her mate's thrusting slowed yet became got more intense, each sound becoming more and more of a yell or holler than a moan. Then she squealed and came a third time. The hybrid then ejaculated with incredible power. Warm ropes of translucent cum piled up inside of her or blew out from her cunt. A second hybrid then appeared in front of her when his brethren slid out and disappeared in the darkness. The second hybrid's cock slid against her face and she scowled, shutting her mouth and trying to move away as the pole of meat smacked against her warm face. It's dark-green colored head was squishy, yet hard. The dick stank of an unknown odor, and it was also dripping sticky transparent precum from the slit of his head. The monster bent down and pulled Rawlin's face closer to it's naval region, jabbing her adam's apple with it's cock. Her back then exploded into a rush of feelings as the barbed tail stung her and fed the hormonal poison into her body again, her eyes rolling up as she frothed at her mouth.

"_Haurumgph_."

Her mouth clamped down onto the penis, as much of it as she could take before gagging. Her lips closed around a bit farther down the shaft from the head, her eyes coming up to look at the hybrid. She then began to suck on the cock, flicking her tongue across it's sides or on it's head, snorting out of her mouth as she deep throated the monster. The hybrid slightly trembled in pleasure and hissed in pleasure. It began to push into her mouth and Rawlins choked, pushing herself away from the cock and gasping for air. The hybrid grabbed her by the hair and forced his dick between her wet lips. She then got a handle of the situation and slowly relaxed her mouth muscles, her blowjob expertise coming from her wild teenager years of high school shenanigans. Her mouth bobbed back and forth on his shaft, her scalp hurting as the hybrid had not released her hair from his iron grip yet. Her lips caressed the skin and her tongue slid across the bottom of the shaft, the tongue's tip touching the base of the shaft. Rawlins sucked and slurped on the penis until her jaws hurt and her tongue collapsed within her mouth. After her throat was invaded with a few more thrusts the hybrid came. Semen pooled up on her tongue and in her throat, spurts of cum smacking into the back of throat and sliding down to her esophagus. A salty combination of fluids that was both bitter and slightly sweet coated the insides of her mouth, clogging her throat up as she tried to swallow the loads. The hybrid grabbed the sides of her face and pulled her forwards across the table. She whined in resistance but couldn't stop it as it came again. Cum blew out her nose, her watery eyes shut as she felt the semen overflow in her mouth. Opening it with an exhale the cum poured over her bottom lip and flowed down her face to her chin, and Rawlins felt like she was drowning.

A third hybrid mounted her from the back again. Her head was swimming as she felt the pleasure of having another penis in her as one took up her cum-filled mouth. Being lifted into the air by it's arms she was shot forwards over and over as it fucked her from behind. Her sweaty legs and bottom smacked against it's cool waist and pelvis. She began to bounce alongside it's thrusts and she panted like a dog, lapping at the cum on her chin and around her mouth as the hybrid in her mouth pulled out. The left-over semen on the head and shaft of the hybrid who received the blowjob was rubbed all over her face. Thick ejaculation dried on her cheeks as the one behind her squirted five large wads of hot cum into her. It pulled out and it's swollen head fired a smaller load onto her back. Her dark-skinned back was now covered in small white dots that ran down her muscles and onto her legs. Rawlins groaned and sighed in pleasure. However the drugging was wearing off, and her cloudy was realizing that she would not be able to enjoy a few more rounds from these beasts. She felt as if she was going to throw up, and she was rained of energy after orgasming so much. Her stomach felt full, ready to burst almost. She couldn't rub her legs together or smack her lips without feeling the sticky lubrication of abomination semen coating everything. Her wounds were becoming to throb and itch, and she knew the drugs were wearing off. Hopefully these three monsters were the last of her mates. She wailed in anguish and pain when another sting got her in the back, and she blacked out.

…

Fenton awoke to be alone on the bed in a dirty dark room. The covers were on him and he felt naturally relaxed. His body was cold after the sweat had evaporated off of him, and he stank. Getting up he rubbed his eyes and saw his gun on the floor. Everything came back to him and he felt his fear overwhelm his sanity. He had to find Grady and the others. Hearing footsteps outside he laughed in shock and got up. Human voices were heard outside in the hallway.

"It's been two hours, this is hopeless you see all the blood? They're obviously dead!"

"Hey man, the military is tough shit. I'm sure they're fine."

"What we saw, jesus, we just saw some horro-film crap! No matter how much you say it isn't it: CLL has fucked up and made monsters, the rangers might be fine but what the fuck about us heh!?"

"Corporal, shut up and keep that submachine gun ready! I don't see anything."

"Then what the fuck is that up ahead?"

Fenton cursed under his breath as he heard the screech of a hybrid and the screams of men. Sure enough the rapid fire of submachine guns and handguns was heard outside as the tail slashed at them. Then everything went ominously silent. Fenton aimed his rifle and was about to leave when something heavy landed behind him. He couldn't turn around fast enough, as the tail's barb stabbed into his back and he gurgled out some gibberish. Falling to the floor his vision faded and he could feel long fingers grab onto his legs and surprisingly pull him across the floor. He felt himself be thrown into the air, and he landed roughly on the soft bed. Noticing how his loins hurt he weakly felt his stiffened member and groaned in pain.

"Uhhh nrr mhhhr."

Something soft and fleshy slid up next to him. It was such a delicate touch that drove his hormones insane. His balls were cupped by skinny fingers, and bare breast rubbed up against his side. The hand softly gripped his penis and slowly jacked it. Fenton groaned in pleasure and he felt the soft squishy globes suddenly come onto his chest. His breathing became ragged as his chest was pushed down on. Something moist touched his penis's head, and his whole body shuddered when his shaft slid right up into the hybrid female when she pushed down onto him. Fenton grabbed the hybrid's firm ass and he pushed his pelvis upwards. Her head was resting on his shoulder and her entire body went up and down on him. His balls churned warm sticky semen and it shot out of his swollen head as his orgasm came. She gripped his shaft with her vaginal muscles, milking his penis as it kept ejaculating. The sweaty shaft was kept inside her as Fenton felt his exhausted body succumb to sleep.

The hybrid snuggled up against his chest and she cooed. Fenton felt himself fall asleep and the feeling of bare breast and hard nipple on his torso lulled him. However another stab to his chest made him choke for air, and he clutched the tail at it withdrew. He felt the heat as another female hybrid landed on the bed, inching her pussy down to his face. He jabbed his tongue up into his second mate and began to nibble on her folds and lick inside of her. His hands came up to her and he pinched her clitoris, rubbing on it and twisting it as his tongue worked away at her. He patted her strong legs and rubbed his hands along the smooth skin of her shapely bottom as he pushed his face up to her and began to really give her the hard tongue treatment, the heat from his breaths and his tongue making her juices flow down onto his face and neck. Meanwhile his other mate lifted herself off of his cock and vanished into a vent, satisfied that she had another male's potent sperm inside of her, whatever the function of her reproduction would produce was unknown.

After pulling on her flesh and stretching her out to lick away, she hissed in a feminine tone and orgasmed. Squirting herself all over his face, Fenton sucked and slurped at her sticky wet pussy. He pushed his hand into her and began to fist her, pushing into her until he was half-way up his fore-arm. His eyes were wild and his smile was crazed. Prodding around her bottom, he parted her cheeks and licked up until he found a puckered hole. Spitting a bit after retracting his tongue, Fenton slid up and pushed the female down with surprising strength. She tried to cope with her sitting position, but her arms were held tightly by Fenton's own. He gently bit her neck and sucked away at her throat, feeling like a vampire. His cock was still rock-hard, and he was eagerly anticipating the moment when he would break in this innocent alien. Her tail was pushed away, and he slid his cock up to her, rubbing it in between her ass cheeks. Then he positioned his cock head up to her anus, and pinched her hard nipples as he penetrated her dry hole. Ripping her ass apart he pushed into her rectum and colon, his penis burning as she thrashed about. She was firing her tongue in and out of her mouth as she shouted, her tail trying to sting her mate as he greedily began to buck up and down, sawing in and out of her ass.

"Like that?" he devilishly remarked. The hybrid simmered down and grunted to his bucks, her arms holding onto his torso as her bottom rippled with his pelvic thrusting.

Fenton kissed and sniffed at her neck with a loving care, and he hugged her tightly as he released her nipples to feel her toned belly. His dick felt ready to blow, and the pressure kept building until he grunted for the last time. He felt his cum coat her bowels with his sperm, and he sighed in relief as his balls shrunk. The hybrid came onto the bed, pushing herself up on her feet to form a bridge, escaping Fenton's cock. He continued to cum onto her butt thick strands sliding off to fall onto the bed, already damp from the semen she had squirted. Fenton jumped up and rolled over, pinning the female onto the bed. He once again entered her pussy and ignored her stings, now forceful as she tried to hurt her mate.

"You can't deny the pleasure, honey." Fenton evilly remarked. He roughly pile-drive'd into her and crashed back and forth onto her body. His ass was clenched and his nuts were hurting as he smacked away against her. The last of his cum soon jetted out from his head and into his mate. Her face was buried in pillows and she moaning and hissing with feminine cries of pleasure and joy. Fenton collapsed onto her back and kissed her whoever he could. He cupped her breasts and rolled onto his side, bringing her with him. A deep sleep overtook him, a heavy sleep which put him into a coma-like state after all the stings he could. The female hybrid knew the job was done, but she wanted to stay and rest on this soft bed, especially since her bottom hurt so much that it was hard to move around.

…

"Benny, hehe, dude look at this viral video. Benny!"

"*cough* Mm, shut up Gene I'm drinking here."

"Relax."

"No you dadgum relax! What's so frickin' funny gol'darnit?"

"Look look, okay, so this guy basically hung up a plastic cup and drew a pentagram on it, right? And then he had it placed on a park bench with some candles and shit strewn over the place. Whenever someone came near it the invisible wire made it float up and these people are getting so fucking scared hahahehe."

A few minutes ago a detail of armed police officers entered the CLL Facility, alarmed that the rangers unit was taking a far too long time inside. Fearing the worst and knowing CLL's reputation, they carefully moved in. Radio contact ended after only 20 minutes within the facility. No other officer was allowed to enter the building after that. Chief of police Osburne was stationed right beside the large staircase that led up to the glass doors. His squad car was flashing it's lights and playing the radio on a nearly silent setting, his eyes fixated on the facility while his ears were waiting to hear the crackle of his car's radio.

"You know they don't play good music anymore. I mean nowadays you have this pop R and B remix dance music that just melts the mind. Have you ever _heard of _dubstep or _heard _dubstep? My god how do these freakin' kids enjoy that stuff!" Investigator Nichols whined. Osburne enjoyed the man's company, but he was one of the guy's you know who always spoke at the wrong times. Right now the cops were sitting with their thumbs up their asses while the US army was eerily silent in there.

"What do you think iss keeping them?" Osburne asked Nichols. The other man shrugged, took a bite of the hamburger he had and through chewing replied with,

"Perchunally, I tink' der dead. I mean, they're army rangers yeah, but, hrmph, it don't take that long for a sweep and clear. We had one for like, a few minutes, before he ran back inside. No contact since then?"

"Mmhmm."

"That's bad, sir. Real bad. Especially since it's CLL."

Whatever was going on in there, it was scaring Osburne. He just sighed and sat back into his vehicle, ready to make a few calls. The news reporters were driven off a while ago, but the whole world probably knew about the mysterious events in this place. Osburne was smack dab in the middle of this shit with no clue as to what was going on. It was about time he went in and figured it out for himself, military or not.


	3. Chapter 3

Aliens

_Chapter 3_

Laughlin quickly fired on it and green blood came out of it's back with short spurts, one for every bullet. Grady pulled at his combat knife and turned around to thrust the blade into the Xenomorph's face. It's mouth twitched as the blade dug into it's skull. Grady grimaced and shoved the knife forwards until the Xenomorph lost it's ability to stand. It fell to the floor in a crumpled heap of death and lay still. Grady pulled the knife out and was angry that the acidic blood corroded his blade. He flicked the useless thing away where it lay in a pile of neon green acid, slowly sizzling away to nothingness. The other Xenomorph hid in a corner on the ceiling. It waited for Laughlin to turn around before pouncing. Laughlin screamed as he felt the sharp clas on his back and the monster's head on his neck. He knelt on one knee, grabbed the Xenomorph by it's shouler and waist and then flipped the thing forward. The tail smacked into Grady's chest but he shrugged off the blow and aimed for it's head. Firing his SCAR six times Grady helped Laughlin up.

"Goddamnit how many are there?" Laughlin whined.

Suddenly, Kearns stirred in her sleep and she woke up. She slowly rose and rubbed her eyes, noticing how sweaty her face was and the chill she was getting she looked to her body. Then the surge of stinging pain from her belly wound rushed into her thoughts and she exclaimed a frightening noise of pain. Laughlin bent down and helped her to her feet. Kearns noticed how her shirt was terribly exposing her body and she hid her belly and chest with her arms.

"What the hell happened?" she asked.

Grady explained to her the situation and Kearns's face went to a look of increasing dread as she took everything in. Laughlin was against the door, peeking through the small rectangle of a window the door possessed, his eyes wide and shot with fear or anticipation. Grady handed Kearns his Beretta and then nodded at Laughlin. He opened the door via keypad and quickly aimed down one direction of the hallway. Grady and Kearns got the other.

"It's clear. Let's get our goggles on and go to the Weapons Research section. CLL specializes in making monsters but they also create biochemical weapons, including bombs." Grady spoke.

"Bombs? That's good. We can set one off and tear this facility apart." Kearns replied.

She had seen the carcasses of the Xenomorphs on the floor and shook her head in disgust. This had apparently snatched Rawlins and Fenton was most likely dead. It was payback time.

The trio crept down the hallway, with Laughlin taking point with his flashlight and Grady having the rear with his night-vision goggles. Kearns was horrified as she stepped over or onto the puddles of blood. She cringed at the severed limbs of CLL workers or the blood trails that led to an unfortunate soul who was burned to death by acid at a dead end. Finally they saw the orange numbers and text that told them that they were in the Weapons Research section. Grady carefully peered into a room and whistled. They were on a balcony that had staircases leading down into a huge room where large scientific machinery or devices were hooked up. A Crane arm was on the ceiling but it was still and dead, there were curtains draped over a huge cylindrical device which was connected to the wall and the white tables underneath it. Everywhere was a monitor or thin glass computer screen which was either black or shattered. Flipped chairs and bloody desks were of the remnants of the researchers who used to buzz around this place like it was a busy bee-hive. Laughlin slid down the railing and landed hard on the ground below. Grady and Kearns slowly stepped down the blue staircase and too kin the whole scene. The walls were grey and curved at the top. Lights hooked up on the walls weren't working, and the white floor had colored lines that led out of the section to other parts of the facility.

"Looks like the hallways get wider and longer in this part of the facility." Kearns noted as she walked past one. It was dark and she didn't want to step into it to find out what was in the hallway.

Grady went to a corner that had curtains covering the entrances to some rooms and he disappeared behind one of them. Laughlin scratched his head as he looked at the sealed display cases and panels that were lined up. Kearns met up with him. She gestured silently at what might be in the sealed display shelves.

"Well this is the _Weapons _Research and Development section right? Probably laser swords or something. I would love to have a laser sword. Did you know that I used to do Kendo?" Laughlin replied.

Kearns silently gave him a look and she went off to find out a way to un-seal the cases. Laughlin meanwhile looked up and aimed his gun at the ceiling.

He continued to look up and slowly move along the room, twisting around to look behind him or shine his flashlight mounted on the rifle to illuminate a darker space. He thought he saw something move over at the curtains. Laughlin sneered and came closer putting his finger on the trigger of the shotgun accessory on his M4. He stopped in front of the curtains and gasped when they were pulled away to reveal Grady.

"The hell are you doing?" he gruffly ordered.

"Exploring, sir." Laughlin replied, relief in his voice.

"Yeah well check this out." Grady led Laughlin with him to the other rooms while saying, "You wonder why these hallways are so big? Hehe, check it out."

Grady stopped in front of a green curtain and ripped it away. Laughlin's eyes widened and a goofy smile came across his face. Laughlin took off his helmet and went to a knee.

"Holy spirit and heavenly father thank you for this blessing-"

Grady pulled at his shoulder and picked the boy up.

"Get the hell off the floor. Check if it's working, we could sure use this thing."

Grady and Laughlin swiftly aimed their guns at the direction of the sudden noise. A bead of sweat fell onto the floor, it was so quiet you could hear it go splat. A row of lights activated at the sealed shelf aisle and Laughlin relaxed. Grady however went forward keeping himself aiming down the sights of his SCAR. Then he stopped in mid-step when he heard the small click and whirr. Kearns stepped out of the shadows holding a huge science-fiction-esque chrome rifle. It was the size of a toddler and she held it perfectly up to her chest with no effort. Her arm muscles however bulged and strained as she set the gun on one shoulder and inserted a large square ammo magazine into the weapon.

"Holy christ! Where the fuck did you find that?" Grady asked her.

She shrugged and gestured to the now un-sealed shelves which were lit up by white lights. Inside them was nothing special, just the different parts to prototype guns CLL was developing. Kearn's rifle looked like it was relatively complete, she even found the ammunition for it right next to the shelf's compartment. A large revving engine was then heard, and Grady turned around grinning in the direction Laughlin vanished into. The engine revved again and Laughlin drove the vehicle out of it's garage. They had found a tan colored military BTR-like vehicle which just about could fit into the hallways. It had four big wheels and on the side of it was painted the word "_Reximus_." Kearns spoke up,

"Woah, it looks like a Romanian TAB. Probably a TABC-79 seeing how it only has four wheels and small one-man turret. Sheesh I thought they stopped making these! How the fuck did it get over here?"

Grady was surprised to see Kearns speak with such fervor. She was usually the quiet one.

"I've heard of them. Bosnian stuff?"

Laughlin came up from out of it's roof and had a piece of paper in his hands which he flailed around like it was a flag of victory.

"It says here it's an ABC-79M Amphibious vehicle."

Grady scoffed and walked up to it to pat it's hull.

"Whatever it is, it's going to keep those creatures out and us safe. Let's go! Kearns, grab some more ammo for your Star Wars gun."

…

Grady was on the Russian KPV-14.5 Heavy Gun and was swiveling it around to aim at the ceiling or either wall. Kearns and Laughlin were inside the TAB and the vehicle was flying through the hallways of the Facility easily. Occasionally they would smash against a chair or empty canister, but it did not stop their journey. The tan colored personnel carrier gained speed and Grady ducked down into the vehicle when Laughlin smashed into a wall and over the rubble. They had entered an indoor garage sort of area, perfect for the TAB. The entire parking's lights weren't active so the lights on the TAB were used to guide Laughlin. He was driving slowly now, noticing how the wall was awfully close to the adjacent wall, which was actually just two feet of thick concrete. Grady got up and reached for the ceiling. His hand grazed against the top and he retracted his hands fearing that a lower ceiling would come and break it with the speed the TAB was going.

All of them were feeling braver and better prepared. Kearns had opened the blueprints laptop from the beginning of the mission, and she was navigating the team as they went through the garage and arrived outside.

"We're on an elevated parking garage now, looks like if we take this route the higher areas of the CLL facility will be open to us. Bad news, we're going to have to ditch the truck." she quipped.

Laughlin groaned in disappointment while Grady balled his fists.

"Okay, Laughlin stay with the Romanian death machine. Kearns, we're going to find Rawlins. Fenton hasn't radioed in with us for awhile, so I'm not going to assume the worst even if it's looking at me in the face." Grady ordered.

The TAB reached an aluminum gate that was shutting them off from the inside of the Facility. Yellow parking poles and yellow stripes were in front of the doorway. This looked like an off-load area for trucks.

"Laughlin, punch through it." Grady ordered.

The TAB drove right into the gate and broke through. Aluminum scraped against the sides and top of the TAB. Grady ducked and got right back on the HMG once the TAB was in. Then Laughlin cursed. In front of them were an entire horde of Xenomorphs. They screeched and charged the TAB. Laughlin smashed the windshield's and fired through them with his M4. Grady tore through the crowd with the Russian MHG and they death shrieks of Xenomorphs were music to his ears. Kearns cocked her weapon and aimed it through the passenger side observation hole. Laughlin moved back to reload but he then trembled with fright as blue blasts of energy erupted out of Kearn's weapon and vaporized the Xenorophs. She laughed ad the smoking corpses fell to her gun and then cursed at the retreating few who climbed up onto the ceiling or walls to escape her gunfire. However they then were filled with bullet holes as Grady shredded them apart. Acidic blood was smeared all over the floor and walls. Some had splashed onto the TAB and began to corrode it, but other than that the vehicle was unharmed.

"Hot damn that was beautiful!" Grady laughed.

Somewhere far off Officer Nichols commented about the flashes of light the higher side of the CLL Facility was giving off. This piqued Chief Osburne's interests and he began to speak into his radio.

…

Rawlins was dragged away from the breeding room and thrown into a warmer, emptier room located near the vicinity of the power generators and boilers the CLL Facility used. The Xenomorphs's body temperature was the same as the room it was in, but a comfortable warm area was much more preferable than the cold rooms the rest of the facility offered. Rawlins's body was exhausted. It was completely dirty also. Waking up on the hot grating of the floor she arose and looked around. Her surroundings were the black walls of the break room the engineers used as they monitored the electricity and heat of the Facility. There were signs of Xenomorph presence here but she ignored them. She went to the fridge and opened it up. The coller air trapped inside washed over her body and she felt replenished. However the gallon of spring water inside also helped. She drank her fill and then poured the gallon all over herself, shivering.

Rawlins couched up some sperm and blew her nose with a paper towel. She tip-toed to the lockers located on the walls of the break room and smiled when she pulled out a fresh pair of woman's clothing. They fit her well, a red low-cut top and a pair of khaki trousers. Some white running shoes were snugly slipped on an Rawlins felt clothed and relaxed. Her body ached from the rough impregnation sessions but she tried her bet to ignore the pain. Rawlins was angry that she didn't have any weapons, but she took a deep breath and fearlessly left the room. She entered a dark hallway and tentatively creeped to the end of one direction. Peeking the corner she stiffened up when she saw a small and young Xenomorph on the floor on all fours. A larger one ran past it on the wall and it followed after. She decided to avoid that area. Turning around Rawlins almost screamed. There was a Xenomorph right in front of her. It detected her presence and crawled over to her, looking like it was about to pounce. Rawlins was on the floor and she was praying that the thing let her go. Surprisingly the female Xenomorph touched it's forehead with her own and crawled onto the wall Rawlins was leaning against. It then disappeared into the darkness as it crawled away in the opposite direction Rawlins had been facing. She stood up and felt her belly. There was a feeling of life there that she was surprisingly calm about. Rawlins was even excited. She stood up and casually walked down the hallway. Some males saw her and crawled alongside her, but they sensed her condition and backed away, angry that someone else had impregnated her already. Rawlins was blissfully unaware of the crowd she was gathering. Emerging into a larger hallway after climbing through a small maintenance shaft Rawlins breathed in the cooler air and strutted off.

…

Fenton fell off the bed. That was what had woken him up. Her groaned as his stiff muscles were flexed and moved. Getting to his feet Fenton had the urge to urinate. He couldn't though, seeing how the memory of fucking a Xenomorph came back to him. This day he had ejaculated numerous times, and time could not recover all the seed he had lost. He stank also, and hygiene was a big part of his objective as of the moment. Luckily the room had a bathroom connected to it and he rushed inside to reach the sink. Taking a "sink-shower" Fenton left the bathroom and looked around for some clothing. There were some white shirts with the BLL logo on them and he took one of those. A pair of baggy brown shorts were found and he pulled those on as well. Finally for his feet he found his un-acidified boots on the floor and pulled those on. These creatures has females that lusted for Nestor's potent semen. Whatever happened, giving any more of his seed to these monsters was the last thing he was going to do.

Nestor opened the door and was disgusted to see the dead bodies of cops in front of him. But he still took a handgun and snatched the bloody MP5 from out of one dead cop's hands. Looting them for ammunition he felt better prepared for fighting the creatures, and he examined the scene of the attack. The cops must have come from the direction leading to the main Lobby, so Fenton took off on that route. He had to find a way to contact Grady, and he hoped to god Laughlin was still alive. The man was the brother Nestor never had. Frankly, Rawlins was a lush woman who doesn't deserve to die. Damnit, nobody deserved to die. He hoped all of them were alive and well.

Sliding to a stop in the Lobby Nestor panted and smiled in relief. The lights from the squad cars could still be seen outside. Then he heard somebody shout, and gunfire. Nestor's face was a look of melancholic dread and he slowly approached the shattered glass doors. Outside was chaos. Three Xenomorphs were jumping on squad cars and leaping onto cops. The men and women were lambs for the slaughter as the Xenomorphs tore them apart. Nestor braced himself, and charge down the steps. He slid over the hood of a squad car while firing his MP5 at a Xenomorph. It screeched as the bullets riddled it's body and forced it to die. Emptying the clip he tossed the gun to the floor and pulled out the Glock he got off the dead cops. A Xenomorph's head exploded with four spurts of acid green blood as Fenton fired away.

The Bradley kicked to life, and an Army Soldier operated the HMG on the top. Huge orange lines flew through the air and smashed into Xenomroph's. Green blood covered the ground and the squad cars, burning into them all. Fenton helped an injured cop to his feet and then watched as the remaining few Xenomorphs were mowed down by the Bardley's gun.

"The fuck are you?" one man asked him. It was Nichols. Nestor reloaded his handgun and gave Nichols the most serious look he could muster.

"Private Nestor Fenton, US Army Ranger, 75th Regiment. Who the fuck are _you_?"

"Investigator Nichols. Where's the rest of yous? Wheres your uniform?" Nichols responded.

"Torn to shreds by those man-eating monsters. My team is still in there, and I'm going back in. Get your men back together and make sure no more of those mutants get out of the Facility. They cannot escape to the local civilian population, understood?"

"Yes sir." Nichols shouted.

Fenton grabbed a pump-action shotgun from out of a squad car and looked to the Facility. Somewhere in there were tons of Xenomorphs, and his teammates. He would climb through hell and high water to reach them, whatever the cost.


	4. Chapter 4

Aliens

_Chapter 4_

"Alright, so Reximus will remain here. Kearns c'mon."

Grady climbed up and off the TAB landing onto his feet as they connected with the floor. He landed in a small puddle of acidic blood and the bottom of his boots smoked. Kearns landed next to him carrying her gun like it was a first-prize trophy. Laughlin shut the observation holes for the driver and passenger and then hopped up on the HMG. He nodded at Grady and swiveled the gun around so it was aimed at the general direction the Xenomorphs were crowding around on. Kearns pulled out the laptop and opened it while she ran with Grady. The man gave the screen a glance and headed down to the ceiling maintenance tunnels. Kearns followed behind him, constantly checking backwards. Grady aimed down every hallway they passed, fearful that the creatures would jump out and blindside him. If they could make it to the stairs leading down from the parking decks to the actual Facility maybe, just maybe they could find a place that had a bomb.

"What's up with that? There's an entire empty section in the blueprints right under the garage sections." Grady remarked as he took hold of the laptop and scanned it.

Kearns wordlessly shrugged and looked down the corridor. The dark hallways were spooking the both of them. Grady's night-vision goggles were broken with the constant struggling, so he relied on his flashlight. They decided that checking up with Laughlin would be a good thing, it'd make them a bit more sane after spending so much time in these long and dark hallways.

"You there?" Grady asked Laughlin. The guy chuckled and spun the turret to the left while replying with,

"I am, and I hope I will be. For a looong time."

Some scratches were heard in the walls. Kearns gave Grady a look of curious horror and she fired right into the curved white walls. Something howled on the other side, and the bright green acidic creature blood was spattered everywhere. Kearns gestured to the wall, and Grady bent his head in to take a look.

"Wow, there are maintenance tunnels running along the walls. No doubt these monsters use them to get around. Hmmm."

…

Fenton put on a blue bullet-proof vest one of the cops provided him. He tightened it and patted his chest, feeling the Kevlar there. There was a slot in the back for his shotgun and he snugly slid the weapon into it. The dead cops were looted and their weapons were handed around. Before long Fenton was carrying two sidearms and a night-stick. He felt much more prepared for dealing with the monsters. Of course no one joined him up the staircase as he walked into the Facility's lobby once more. Nichols nodded to him from the bottom of the staircase, he was firmly grasping the metal railing in the center.

"We're going to bomb the place if anything else gets fucked up!" Captain Sampson shouted. Fenton had contacted his company's commander via the Bradley's radio and informed him of the situation. The man knew what kinds of things CLL could concoct, so he believed every word Fenton said. That was both a positive and a negative, as he was sending reinforcements but they were going to completely raze the place despite Grady and his team still being inside.

Nestor took a deep breath and snarled as he entered the Lobby. First objective was to find a way for the power to come back on. Secondary was find Rawlins or Grady. Third was to get the hell out of here before the military came and mini-nuked this place. He fast-walked over to the security desk and looked through some books. Finally he found what he was looking for, the access codes to the Power and Energy Sections of this Facility. The Boiler Room was unnecessary, but he'd swing by and check the place out anyways. Fenton pulled out his side-arms and ran into the dark hallways, his route was going to take him right to the primary Generator while also connecting with the Boiler Room's side passages. After some sprints and jogs he arrived at the golden floored hallways of the Energy Section. Maintenance workers in bright orange and yellow uniforms were stuck to the wall by the gunky green-yellow goo. Their chest cavities were open, as if something punched right into them and tore out that area of their bosom.

Fenton huffed out through his nose and crouched down. He began to stick to the sides of the hallways as he maneuvered through them. When he was spotted by a Xenomorph being dormant in the dark corner of an open closet he cursed and rolled behind a few solid boxes. The rapid scuffling of the Xenomorph forced him to look over the boxes, and his mind raced when he saw that it wasn't at it's spot anymore. Then the thing crawled on the ceiling above him and looked backwards at him. It's tail swung downwards and Nestor jumped over the boxes to avoid it. The monster landed onto the floor and crawled to the wall, climbing higher so it could pounce again. Nestor fired at it, his bullets just missing. The Xenomorph realized it's position and climbed up into the ceiling by tearing at a plate and crawling into the wire-space.

Nestor ran away from the sight and didn't realize that he was heading in the direction of the Boiler Rooms and Maintenance Levels. His running attracted another Xenomorph which stalked him as he ran. The Xenomorph leapt from in front of him and Fenton swerved to the side firing at it. Green blood landed on the floor and the beast cried out in pain and anger. Fenton shot his guns again, four times for each handgun. The thing ran away dripping acidic blood and leaving Nestor a few moments to catch his breath. That's when the second Xenomorph made it's appearance. Nestor pulled the trigger of his pistols but only one shot, and then both clicked showing that they were empty. Fenton cursed and placed them in his shorts as he tried to desperately pull out the shotgun. The Xenomorph charged him and tackled him to the ground. The shotgun flew out of his hands and slid across the floor. He pulled out the nightstick at the last second and beat the monster. It snarled and opened it's mouth, revealing the second mouth which shot out at his face. Fenton jabbed the mouth upwards and the Xenomorph grunted in annoyance. It then screamed in agony as a chunk of it's body was blown off of it. The tail flailed around and the Xenomorph twitched. Nestor crawled out from under it and watched it die.

"Get off your ass Fenton." Rawlins spoke. She held the shotgun in her hands and cocked it, a red shell ejecting from the weapon and landing with a clink onto the floor.

"Rawlins!"

Nestor jumped up and hugged her tightly. She smiled and hugged back, glad to finally find someone she knew who was still alive.

"What's up with the change of clothing?" he asked her.

"I could ask the same to you." she replied.

They both waited for a moment before saying, "It's a long story." at the same time.

…

Grady and Kearns expertly moved through the small dark, battleship like hallways of the maintenance tunnels. Grady's flashlight was the only illumination, and he kept it straight forward. Sometimes they would unknowingly pass by a connecting hallway which could be holding a Xenomorph, and that thought alone drove them crazy inside.

"Okay, a few more meters and then we're coming up on the Restricted Development sections. I'm surprised they actually wrote that here in the Blueprints." Grady remarked.

The Restricted Development section was the dirty little secret CLL kept from the public when the tours came around. It was a high security area locked down with multiple security systems and checkpoints. Acting as storage and holding small laboratories inside, the section housed the highest of the chain-of-command scientists CLL employed. Two of those included the ones in the video logs Grady watched. When they exited the tunnels and crawled out of a small vent in the walls Kearns shivered as the colder air got to her exposed body. Her nipples hardened and could clearly be seen from under her thin shirt/bra. Grady's teeth chattered and he actually shook. The source of the cold was the white mist rising from under the doors to the Restricted Development section.

"It must be a freezer in there. Keeping all those ugly defective monsters suspended in time." Grady stated.

Going up to the keypad controlling the thick doors he rapidly put in a few pass-codes snagged from a journal in the Weapons Lab and stepped back. Kearns aimed her weapon right at the door, and it slowly opened by splitting in half with either half going in opposite directions. She sighed in relief when there was nothing on the other side. Grady stepped inside and froze in place, not literally of course. Inside were huge tubes or jars hooked up to locking devices, with large cables and wires running along the floor. The massive freezer room glowed with blue lights, indicating that the Cryogenics was still working.

"You know maybe we'll find something more sick in here than the creatures running around already." Grady said.

He stepped forwards and was surprised to hear the crunch of snow underneath him. Smiling Grady shook his head and stepped forwards. Kearns followed him, taking the time to look into the frosted over glass tubes that held the CLL creations. Grady decided to split off towards the Cryo controls, which were located right next to the doorway leading to more warmer sections of the Restricted Development area. Kearns stayed behind and looked around in wonder. The black silhouettes of monster could be unmoving behind the glass. They were floating in the air, reaching up towards the tops of their tubes. Grady arrived at the controls and picked up a nozzle on the floor. It was like a gas station nozzle and he made the mistake of pointing it at him and squeezing the trigger. Blue liquid spurted out onto him and rapidly clung to his body. Grady put out his hand to stop the flow while also foolishly letting the nozzle fall to the ground, where it's sticky handle stayed in the expulsion position. He didn't have time to cry out as he became a frozen statue stuck to the floor. Kearns didn't notice what had happened and the red signs connected to some tubes bunched together drew her closer. These CLL creations were farther off from the other tubes, and they had their own private cables running into them all. She put her hand up to one of the keypads to feel the buttons, when suddenly the water bubbled inside the tube bubbled up.

Wide eyed and confused Kearns tried to stop it by mashing the buttons on the keypad. She dropped the gun to the floor an used both hands to try and deactivate the tube, as the frost on the glass began to melt off and the snow around the sides of the tube turned into wet puddles of mildly warm water. Kearns backed up and gasped in horror as the water drained downwards leaving a thin silhouette to lean against the glass. Then the keypad turned green and the top of the jar hissed. The top rose upwards, a thick cloud of water vapor coming up from the top and dispersing into the air. Kearns shivered and took a few more steps backwards. She bumped against a forgotten door and spun around. Grasping the doorknob her hand stung with pain as it stuck to the metal. She pulled her hand off and cried out as some of her skin was torn away. Her hand wasn't bleeding, but it did smart. She instead took off her bra/shirt and opened the door, quickly running into the room. There was a wireless heater inside and she flicked it on, forgetting to lock the door in the process. Kearns looked around for some warm clothing or blankets and smiled when a thick green blanket was found on the black couch in the center of the room. She wrapped it around herself and the warmth in the room made her body temperature go down to being normal. Taking a few steps into the room she discovered how empty it really was. Her gun was outside and Kearns decided to go get it. Opening the door Kearns was completely bewildered and stayed silent. A tall red creature was on the ground. It had a feminine shape to it's body, indicating that it was based off the anatomy of a homo sapien female. The figure rose up and it's body steamed. Kearns was frozen in her place as she observed the creature. It had obviously climbed out of it's containment tube, as the one behind the creature was empty. It had frightening red skin, with blue or purple veins obviously visible. They appeared to run along a shoulder, or her neck, or her legs.

The creature took a step forwards, unaware of Kearns. It had three fingers on each hand, and two small womanly feet with five toes. It's legs were muscular and a high butt and curvy waists accompanied it's lower-body physique. The creature had a slim belly and two large fleshy mounds as breasts, each ending with a hard black nipple. Her neck was small, and it seemed to have red scales on it. Her head was oddly shaped, and when the monster turned around she displayed no mouth or nostrils, just a face with an abnormally shaped bump on it's face which looked to be a nose. Her eyes were frightening to behold. She had two eyes with green pupils. Then these black-goat eyed iris's were seen and Kearns furrowed her brow in confusion. The monster seemed to ender her presence as it turned around. Kearns gasped. The monster's genitals were certainly odd. It had a large and long erect dick right above her natural vaginal slit. Two big and heavy testicles were on top of the clitoral region and the penis twitched as the monster caught sight of Kearns. The woman silently screamed as she tried to turn around to run back. With lightning speed the CLL monster was on her. It grabbed her arms and with a violent shriek, threw her onto the floor. Kearns tried to drag herself towards her weapon just outside of the room, but the monster picked her up and carried her into the room where the door suddenly shut and locked.

"Oh fuck!" Kearns shouted.

The CLL creature's penis jabbed at her legs and they were suddenly pulled apart by it's abnormal hands. Kearns screamed as her shorts were torn off and the penis rubbed against her slit. The monster's goat eyes were scaring her, and Kearns was kicking and trying to fight the beast off. The hairless monster head-butted her with a red forehead and Kearns's mind and vision became clouded for a split second. The two of them were on the black couch, Kearns literally on it and about to get raped, while the monster stood standing in front of her and the couch. It's fleshy and bulbous red head mashed against her slit and parted her folds. Kearns was panicking even harder. Her hands were pinned to either side and the monster inched forwards with it's pelvis driving it's member into Kearns. She felt it push against her membrane and groaned in protest. Suddenly it ripped into it and Kearns arched backwards as the pain took over. The monster's breasts jiggled as it moved back and furiously pounded into Kearns. Her own breasts shook with the torque of the monster's thrusts. Kearns cried out and grunted in agony while the creature wordlessly smacked into her canal. Kearns's cunt gripped onto the red and thickly veined penis of the CLL monster's dick. Their waists collided with each other as the penis was pushed in to the hilt. Kearns's folds were introduced to this rough penetrator and they wrapped onto it, tugging and pulling on the wet penis as it was thrust up into Kearns.

"Augh! Ugh ugh ugh guh!" Kearns cried over and over.

The monster released her hands and grabbed onto her breasts. Kearns's hands went to help with the fuck by bracing her on the couch. Kearns's legs spread open and her toes curled as her earth-shattering orgasm rocked her body. Her fluids ran down her legs and ass as the monster slowed with it's thrusting. It pushed up farther into Kearns and desperately jabbed into her. Finally it's body relaxed and it's ejaculation invaded Kearns's pussy. Hot white semen spurted out of the head and flooded her cunt. The monster then began to melt onto Kearns. She writhed and wriggled as another orgasm hit her. The monster didn't drip to the floor however, it was right up breast on breast with Kearns and she was absorbing it. The red disappeared from on top of her, leaving only a sweaty and flushed body. Kearns gasped and hyperventilated as she tried to catch her breath. There were small spots of blood on the ground but Kearns ignored them. She wrapped herself in the blanket and noticed how much it smelled. The moist thing comforted her and she fell asleep in it, the heater warming her body as the Cryogenics outside kept everything cool and frozen, including Grady.

A few moments later Kearns awoke. She grabbed at her body, the whole thing swimming with pain. The assimilation of a host with that creature began. Kearns's felt something at her groin tingle and then she felt like something was stabbing out of her. She bucked her hips forwards and clutched her face. Shaking her head side to side in agony Kearns finally came to a complete collapse. She was knocked out, her arms outreached and exposing her bare breasts to the world. After an hour of rest she awoke suddenly. Kearns climbed out of her warm nest and walked outside. She went up to the creature's containment tube and looked at her reflection. Nothing really changed, her face was the same and everything. However her eyes shocked her. They were rectangle pupils that stared back at her, and when he hands went to her sides she felt her new penis. Kearns screamed in shock and began to flip out. This caused her dick to harden and the sensation was wonderful. Kearns fell back onto the couch and put her small fingers to the large cock. She ran them up and down along the shaft, until curiosity and pleasure forced her to grip her dick and beat it off. Kearns loudly moaned and bucked her hips upwards as the cock-head engorged and three spurts of milky cream exploded from out of her head. The semen landed onto her breasts and she put a hand up to rub it all over her bosom.

Kearns stood up and smiled. Her penis shank down and she happily found her shorts. She slipped them on and then put on her ASU's trousers. She didn't have a shirt however, but some digging around produced a white and blue CLL top. Leaving the room she grabbed her weapon and looked around. An oddly formed sculpture of ice caught her eyes. Kearns came closer to it and was amazed to find Grady frozen. She looked around and found the controls to the Cryogenics. The nozzles both emitted the freezing liquid and a white liquid that seemed to melt the ice while preserving the tissue. Kearns grabbed the nozzle from off the ground, ripping it away from the frozen coolant on the ground. Switching the dial on the nozzle she aimed it at Grady and let loose. A white spray of viscous liquid coated the ice sculpture Grady and the ice on him hissed and steamed. Kearns put her head back and pretended to be firing the foam like it was a gun. Then her thoughts became dirty and she pretended to jack a huge invisible dick which erupted this stream of foam as ejaculation. Grady was sopping wet and on all fours, blinking rapidly. He saw Kearns doing what she was and gave her a confused look. Kearns played it off like she was having trouble controlling the nozzle.

"We need to get the fuck out of here. Brrr, who knew being frozen wouldn't actually be that cold. Can't feel my balls though…that's bad news."

Kearns giggled and picked up her weapon. Grady wiped some frozen foam off his shoulders and headed off to the other parts of the Restricted Development section, Kearns close by.

…

Rawlins kept the shotgun while Fenton had a Glock in one hand and the nightstick in the other. They quickly moved through the Boiler Room sections following Fenton's navigating. The two would approach a corner and crouch down, the monsters seemed to both avoid and for the duo. Rawlins was embarrassed because she knew why some Xenomorph's let them pass, and Fenton was embarrassed because he had his own knowledge as to why they kept coming. The brave ones were blasted full of lead or severely beaten off by the superb melee combat Nestor possessed. Other times they just shot one dead.

"Okay, we're coming up on the generator room. This must be broken, otherwise why the hell would the power be out?" Nestor spoke.

Rawlins shrugged and aimed down her sights. Fenton came up to the sealed doors of the Generator room and input the codes into the keypad. They slowly opened and revealed an enormous downward slanting room with multiple large consoles hooked up a huge turbine-like device. Cables were hung on the ceiling and they all exited out through colored holes or chutes, they must have connected to the rest of the Facility. The turbine was intact however, which was incredibly surprising. Rawlins entered the room and went downward while Nestor went up to the monitoring console and started to play around with the levers and switches.

"Uh Fenton…you might want to come see this." Rawlins whispered.

"What's up?" Fenton replied.

"I can now see why the powers out."

Fenton walked over to her and his gait slowed as he approached his companion. His eyes were wide and his jaws were dropped. A massive chunk of the generator had been ripped off of it, and this mammoth sized hole in the wall behind the generator was clearly visible, it was actually a tunnel of torn walls and exposed pipes caused by corrosive burns. Something must have burned a tunnel big enough for it to fit inside this room and destroyed the primary generator.

"Wow…if you follow the route this tunnel thing takes it leads right to the Secondary one. My guess is that whatever did this is still in the tunnel." Fenton observed.

Rawlins gave him a look and then stepped into the tunnel. She was wary of it but then her face grew into a look of strength and she looked back at Fenton. The man raised an eyebrow, but soon joined her. The two then side by side entered the tunnel and began to walk it's length.


	5. Chapter 5

Aliens

_Chapter 5_

"You know in the dark it looks like your iris's are rectangular shaped…like a-like a goat." Grady whispered. Kearns looked away and shrugged. The much warmer and body temperature friendly Laboratories of the Restricted Research section welcomed them. Stepping into the much cleaner and less wrecked labs or Research Rooms the two Army Rangers crept forwards and looked about. They were awe-struck by what they found.

"That's one big ass hole." Grady exclaimed. In front of them was a death-star like pit, with lights and rails going around the edges of the dark pit. Around the hole were rectangular locking systems and numerous workstations all monitoring the hydraulics attached to the cranes-arms hovering above the pit.

Kearns looked around and found a flashlight. She ran over to Grady and shined the flashlight down into the hole. The two were shocked to see enormous dents and impact locations climbing upwards out of the pit, and with the flashlight's help they spotted the flattened and slightly lower spots on the floor, indicating that something big had stomped around the large room. Kearns noticed a huge steel door, sealing up an area with black and yellow cautionary paint informing them that the area was dangerous. Grady sniffed and went up to the door, noticing a smaller human-sized doorway also shut and locked, near the bottom right of the square doorway. The top curved a bit, and some deactivated warning lights were mounted on the small lip of the curve. Kearns stood back as Grady took off the panel of the smaller door's keypad and fooled around with the wiring inside.

"Shit, if we only had energy running through this thing maybe we can open the door. There's bound to be some explosives behind this fucking door, right? C'mon!" Grady complained. He roughly yanked at a few wires and put his foot against the door. Kearns stepped backwards fearfully, sparks were flying out of the panel and landing on Grady's sleeves.

"Aha, see? The power is still there, it's just fucking blocked! Let me try to hotwire this thing. I used to do it with cars back when I was a kid." the man revealed. Kearns coyly smiled as Grady went onto a knee and fiddled with the wires, occasionally cursing as the wiring and electric circuit boards refused to comply with his jerking and tugging. Finally he cried out in victory as the door slightly opened. Grady rapidly grabbed the edge of the door and pulled to one side, forcing the thing to screech against the ground as it was pulled open, the bottom dragging itself on the rated ground. Kearns readied herself at the other side of the doorway, preparing to enter through the smaller door as if she was going to breach and clear a room. Her gun was at the ready, and Grady went to the other side of the doorway. He gave the signal, and she was whisked away by the darkness of the other side of the sealed door. Grady quickly entered and stopped. Kearns was frozen to the spot, shining her light on something. Grady's eyes went upwards and he was completely flabbergasted by the sight. The small circle of white light focused on the enormous leg of something of a hyperventilating mega-creature. Grady blinked, trying to clear his vision. He slowly approached Kearns and beckoned for her to move backwards. The monster's leg moved and an enormous ovipositor was revealed to be pulsing and beating to a rhythm. The Queen noticed the light and spun around, her head coming right into the light. The enormous head case of the Queen glimmered in the dark room and her mouth snarled. Saliva dripped down from her maw and her head crest suddenly appeared in the circle of light. Grady grabbed Kearns and pulled her with him as they fled to the smaller doorway. The Xenomorph Queen went after them, her arms and hands grabbing or rubbing against the walls on either side for increased speed, and her proud legs pumped away as she chased after Grady and Kearns. They jumped through the smaller doorway and slid on the ground. The queen shrieked and banged against the larger sealed door. Her tail's end smashed into the smaller doorway, and the huge limb squirmed and flailed through the doorway, trying to harm Grady or Kearns. She used her head to smash against the sealed doorway again, and since the power was out the electric locking system was not as powerful as it had been before.

"Ohshitohshitohshit! What the fuck is that thing?!" Grady shouted. The Queen roared and left an outward facing dent in the huge metal doors, the locks grinding and emitting strange noises as they failed.

Kearns fired blue blasts from her rifle, the gunfire leaving oozing bullet-holes in the tail of the Queen. She shrieked and pulled her tail out, instead fitting a huge hand through the doorway and trying to snatch Kearns. The two Rangers were near the rim of the dark pit now, and Grady was incredibly fearful that he would be flung in. He spun around to inspect the hole and looked about wildly as the larger door creaked and squealed with strain. Kearns's gun clicked empty, and she slung it over her shoulder so she could fish a magazine out from her pants. Unfortunately they were gone, and she groaned in anger. The Queencharged once more and her head blew through the door. Her head crest was caught in the crude hole and she wiggled it, trying to free herself. Two arms came up to the hole's edges, and as if thy were aluminum foil she tore a larger hole in the doorway, creating and opening for her legs to come through. Kearns was incredibly rushed to leave, and her retreating made her bump into. He turned around, grabbed Kearns and held her close. From the closed vents came thumping and the sounds of stomps. Grady cursed, and the vents exploded open. Huge monsters (Palantines) crawled out from the vents and struggled to swarm around their Queen as she gloriously emerged from the doorway, torn up shards and scraps of metal at her feet. The monsters overwhelmed Kearns and Grady, but he held onto Kearns tighter and looked back at the Pit.

"See ya bitches." Grady laughed.

The emaciated-looking Xenomorphs that emerged from the Vents growled and leaped at Grady. He took a breath and shoved himself backwards, feeling air fly up his sides as he and Kearns flew downwards. The Queen's roars could be heard getting fainter and fainter as they fell, and Kearns was whimpering as Grady held onto her. Her legs were kicking upwards as the two of them sunk down the Pit, and Grady was trying his best to keep calm.

"Any second now! I hope you know how to swim!" he shouted into her ear.

Bending backwards he could feel his helmet slide forwards across his forehead, and Kearns was squealing loudly as her body struggled to keep itself sheathed within Grady's arms. Finally his head impacted onto the water and Kearn's squeals turned into rapid bubbles of air flying up to the surface, with muddled sound waves swimming in the water to bounce off on the surface and walls of the containment cell. Grady opened his eyes and saw complete darkness, thankfully his flashlight illuminated which direction the bubbles of air were heading and he latched onto Kearn's neck, dragging her upwards as he swam. She kicked her legs and struggled to keep up with him, odd since his gear and equipment were heavier than her clothing. The man broke the surface of the water and spat out some from his mouth. Kearns inhaled deeply and panted, holding onto Grady as if he was a lifesaver. He took off his helmet and let it float on the water, following the direction it slowly went.

"Alright, follow me. It's going to be dark so don't get lost, hopefully my flashlight will catch your eye if you get lost. Jesus Christ."

He sharply inhaled and plunged into the water once more, Kearns following close by. Their guns were slowly sinking but their movements caused the weapons to be jerked forwards as the two swam. When Grady passed by some torn up cages and a punctured wall his eyes widened and his swimming increased in speed. Kearns did not know what he was so freaked out about, but it made her scared and she frantically tried to keep pace with the man. Eventually she overtook him and Grady let out a breath, eyes displaying the emotion of relief as the air bubbles headed upwards. He gestured to her and they swam to the top of the piping, breaching the surface and panting.

"Alright, follow the signs." Grady pointed out, his wrinkly finger aiming at the painted walls and signs hanging off the ceiling. Kearns went off to that direction while Grady looked to the water. He swore something was amiss, however the man quickly dismissed it and went after Kearns.

After some swimming they landed, exhausted, onto a yellow staircase leading into the water. The lights were off so the entire area felt vacant and spooky, it was like playing a Silent Hill game in real life, a videogame franchise Grady avidly was a fan of. However to experience the monstrous events in real life slapped his conscious awake and told him that some things didn't deserve to be real.

"How did you know which way to go?" Kearns asked, smacking the side of her sun so the water could drip out. Grady breathed heavily for a few seconds and then gave her a half-hearted answer of,

"They weren't going to take her for a walk when she needed to go, right? If that even happens."

The rest was tired mumbling, he figured that they had swam the length of a football field, excluding the various upwards strokes to reach the surface of the pipes or the initial crawling after they reached dry ground. Kearns disgustedly turned to gaze at the blue and cloudy water. Grady sent his light's aim onto it's surface, and when a silhouette of something skinny and long started to approach them he quickly climbed backwards urging Kearns to follow. An aquatic Xenomorph burst out from the water and screamed at them. As quickly as it had come the being reentered it's domain and circled around, creating paranoia in the minds of the two Rangers. Grady cursed and got up, his heavy wet gear becoming a nuisance as he squished off towards the doorway. Kearns followed, walking backwards and aiming her gun at the water. The blue beast vanished into the water soon after they left, and she sighed in relief. They had entered the deep bowels of the Facility, obviously making their way past the sewage and underground waterways which monitored the Facility's plumbing. Somehow the torn grating covers must have been blocking entrance into this tunnel from the Aquatic Research Facility, where a face hugger must have infected something with fins or gills.

Grady attempted to contact Laughlin, but his radio wasn't working. Kearns and Grady gave each looks of angered annoyance and turned to the dark passageway. They shut the thick door to the waterway and stepped into the hallway, Grady's light guiding them as the two blindly stumbled through the cryptic catacomb-like hallways of the Facility.

…

Osburne peeked his head out the side of the helicopter and eagerly took off his glasses to take a look. He commanded that the lights come down to the relative area from which he figured the flashes came from. Surprised to see the flat and black top of an asphalted parking garage, the sight of derelict cars sent chills down his spine. Were there really people here flashing their high-beams or something? Surely they could have just driven away to safety. Retreating to the inside of the helicopter he put back on his glasses and closed his blue coat. It was chilly outside, and the winds weren't helping. His nose was a stiffened red mass of cartilage and his ears felt the same. The brown mustache on his face warmed his upper lip and cheeks, but only a bit. Combing his hair back with a cold hand the Chief of Police glanced down to his holstered weapon and thought about the possibilities of it's use. CLL was notorious for "Frankenstein's Monsters" types of deals, with the count of civilian casualties being a black mark on their patriotic record.

"An All-American company doesn't send monsters to shred apart it's nations people." Nichols remarked, the two warm and cozy inside of their squad car as they drove to the CLL Facility. Osburne enjoyed the subtleness of his comment and smiled to it. However now the thought was distressing his aged mind.

The helicopter slowed and hovered over the large parking garage structure, sending waves of air blasting across the ground and close-by cars. Osburne waited until it made a full landing before jumping out with a few SWAT officers. They crouched down and headed to the cover of a red sedan, the helicopter lifting off in the back and illuminating the area ahead of them, it rhythmic wing blades cutting the air and creating a steady with it's sound. Osburne sniffed, he had effused to pull out his handgun yet. The armored SWAT officers however aimed down their sights and moved forwards, the face-masks blocking their serious demeanor. One set up a Sniper Rifle on the hood of a car and lined up the scope's sights with the darkness ahead. The other two Officer created a fortified position by taking cover behind a large black SUV. Osburne calmy walked forwards to the Sniper and rested his cold hands on the freezing hood of the vehicle. The helicopter slowly approached and the darkness ahead vanished as the proud lights pierced into it. The sight of a destroyed aluminum door that descended downwards to close a passage-way was seen. The behind of a tan military vehicle, and it's hind wheels confused Osburne. He stood up to get a better look.

"Stay right there pilot! Stay right there!" Osburne ordered. The two SWAT Officers with automatic weapons quickly approached the torn doorway and the vehicle.

When his brown loafers stepped onto the spent shell casings of large machine-gun bullets his face went from a look of confusion to dead seriousness. Osburne was known for this. He had the ability to instantaneously switch from a civilian to an officer of the law as if he was a machine. Unbuttoning his holster Osburne felt the familiar grip of his trusty handgun and elevated it just by a small bit. When his eyes scanned the ground he saw the entirety of the machinegun's fire as the numerous shell casings littered the ground as if they were snow on dry and flat stone. His lips twitched, the scenario taking place into his mind. Those Army Rangers must have been here, which means they it a helluva a lot farther than his own men who he hadn't heard from in a while. Something was up, and that military vehicle which had smashed through the door was an important piece of this puzzle. He lifted his pistol from it's holster and went into the firing stance, quickly switching to the moving stance. Walking along the parking lot Osburne met up with the SWAT Officers and they simultaneously entered the area, quickly aiming their guns in various directions as the smell of burned materials filled their nostrils. Something whirred and Osburne froze in his half-step. He calmly turned around with his hands on the air, feet right above a few burned holes into the metal floor. Laughlin made a small noise of surprise and climbed up on Reximus. Osburne smiled at the man and Laughlin grinned back, soon exclaiming,

"Thank ya Jesus for these friendly faces!"

His uniform made them all stand to a form of attention and Osburne dropped his arms down, relieved to meet one of the Army Rangers. Osburne saluted the man and Laughlin shook his head in disbelief. He glanced outside to the brightly lit circle the helicopter was forming, and his lips quivered.

"I-is that a helicopter?" he asked. Osburne nodded in approval, choosing to be the silent type in this meeting. Laughlin looked down and shook his head up and down, before pumping his fist into the air and saying,

"Fuck yeah! We can finally leave properly."

…

Fenton and Rawlins crept along the sides of the crude tunnel, taking care not to touch the exposed cabling or wires of the massive colored pipes or cables running along or inside the walls. Bits and pieces hung off the sides of the tunnel, loosely connected by a few strands or plates of metallic material. Broken electrical components swayed in the air, and the occasional part failed and collapsed. Rawlins took point, carefully aiming her shotgun in one direction the entire time. Fenton periodically looked back at the darker hallway, feeling as if something huge was going to come lumbering out in a drunken state of destruction. He imagined Rawlins being split apart in two as the fingers grabbed onto her body and pulled in opposite directions. His death involved the big busted Xenomorph females spitting acid onto him while he wailed and wept in burning agony until nothing but a liquid-ey puddle of himself remained. When Rawlins slowed he didn't realize, and he bumped into her back. She slammed him with her elbow and spun around almost sending him flying with a kick to the face, her white shoe stopping an inch away from his mouth.

"S-sorry!" she whispered. He didn't understand her sudden hostility, but the fact that monsters were intelligently creeping up on them from behind was enough to dismiss her reaction. A small tingle went through Rawlins back and the feel of the Xenomorph's smooth prick invading her insides made her shudder in disgust and excitement. Fenton pushed past her, slightly couching as his chest pains burned away to nothing. He gave her a wry look and shifted his gaze forwards, handguns aiming ahead.

Rawlins raised her shotgun and followed him. The two eventually came to the rougher and cruder sections of the tunnel, indicating that they either started here or ended here. The two carefully exited the mouth and stepped down into the corroded and mangled floor of the Restricted Research Section. Rawlins was scared to step into the blackened spots on the floor, fearing that her leg would slip down and be caught in one. Fenton eagerly stepped onto the floor and literally ran across the dark room, bumping into a notorious variety of office/cubicle-like furniture and setups. A warpath had been torn in this room, with numerous desks and consoles wrecked or thrown. Chairs were embedded into the walls, and computer equipment hung from the ceiling. Huge dents in the floor led up to the tunnel, so something big must have been walking here. This room had a human sized entrance doorway, however it had been shredded along with the wall to form an opening for something larger. Fenton didn't like the looks of this, while Rawlins stared at these works with eyes filled with disbelief. The two exited the room and beheld the mangled large hallways of the Restricted Research section. Lights had been torn from their ceiling mounts and shattered on the ground, while the walls were in need of desperate repair as they bent this way or that. Rawlins and Nestor walked the length of the hallway, reaching a cargo elevator which sent down supplies from the upper parking areas. This was their best bet for reaching the upper areas of the Facility. They entered the elevator and looked to each other as the huge cage doors slammed shut. Fenton's stomach felt strange as he traveled upwards. The elevator must have housed this beastly thing, the obvious dents in the floor and strained cage giving it away. This Facility was turning into a house of horrors, and it's numerous acres of underground space was frightening to think about.

They reached the top of the elevator shaft, only to have the damn thing stall halfway up to the exit doorway. Rawlins blasted the roof with her shotgun, aiming for the hatch on the ceiling. Fenton climbed up and pulled the thing downwards, crawling upwards to rest on the roof of the huge cage elevator. He put an arm down to help Rawlins up, but he froze when the creaking of the cables came to his ears. The elevator's pulley system grinded and groaned. Suddenly it was jerked downwards a bit. Fenton reached down and hefted Rawlins up by her arm. He stood and was about to jump up to reach the closed doors, when the elevator gave way under him and fell.


	6. Chapter 6

Aliens

_Chapter 6_

_At first, it was a terrific discovery that would reunite us all and salvage the tarnished reputation of CLL. Think of the genetically superior and excellent creature. We would use them to better our society and the breakthroughs would be incredible. But that was all just a dream…you see the two original ones found were just Drones. Taking them and using our science we were able to create abominations of both alien and human DNA. One was a female, and the other a male. Keeping these wonders a secret from the others was difficult at first, but when you give a bit of treasure to satiate their appetites, it is enough to quell them for a time. The two successful experiments were contained in separate sections of the Facility, and with constant monitoring we became infatuated with them. However something happened, something which drastically changed the peace of this Facility to a bloody freakshow, where the experiments and test subjects turned on their handlers and managed to take over. Hundreds of innocents dead, and the horrifying discovery of these impregnation processes would mean hundreds more of these monsters. We were corrupted and confused, and because of our mistake the souls of these dead will never have rest. Shortly after the initial break-out, the Queen and King escaped with the help of these other gangly like creatures which seemed to appear from nowhere. These beings were smart, and did not just come in one size. Our subjects went their separate ways, and we were left to the hands of these bloody savages which we idolized in the past few months. There is no God. There is just this._

…

Everything was loud and annoying. A few minutes, or even seconds of safety would be an oasis of relief for Fenton, but of course the fucking elevator also hates him. Acting fast he hoisted up Rawlins and flung her upwards. One sudden jerk downwards caused him to fall into the shaft of darkness, and Rawlins's shocked face was beginning to vanish. But then her shotgun was swung out to him and he grabbed the stock. Rawlins grunted as his weight caused her to slam onto the floor. Thank god the elevator's doors were open before this thing decided to just give up. The sounds of cables flying through the air caught Nestor's attention, and he looked up. Gasping, the two heavy cables smashed down onto the roof of the elevator and caused it to completely drop. Rawlins groaned and whined as she tried to pick up Fenton. He dug his feet onto the shaft's walls and tried to climb up. Rawlins grimaced and hefted up Fenton, and with tremendous effort the man fell onto the white floor right in front of the Cargo doors. Rawlins shook her arm and grinned at Fenton. Through his panting came chuckles of anxious energy, and the man jumped up. In the room they occupied, huge reinforced boxes, ropes, deactivated machines, and even a few large CLL commercial trucks were scattered around.

"I wish the fucking lights were on." Fenton whispered. Rawlins nodded in agreement, but she puffed out her chest and took a brave step forwards. Nestor touched a torn spot at his blue Kevlar vest, and opted to remove it. But he felt safe under the thing, even if it was a bit banged up.

Looking around in a cautious fashion, Fenton spat onto the floor, his eyes caught the familiar monster goo in the corner of his eye. The trail led to the back of a mammoth sized truck, with the patriotic and scientific brands CLL placed on the vehicle being seen in the darkness. Rawlins followed and chose to stay at the humongous human- sized wheel of the truck while Fenton poked his head around to look. He was disgusted to see the blood and goo everywhere, and when the eggs came into view he cringed. Some had hatched, and the obvious white monsters attached to the face of some dead cargo workers attracted his attention. Their chests hadn't burst yet, but as if on cue the workers lurched and kicked upwards as something in their ribcage tried to rip itself away and upwards to freedom. Rawlins joined the scene, readying her shotgun. The two walked up to the bodies and gazed at the man's blue jumpsuit as it exploded into a red spot. Something bumped up against the inside of the jumpsuit, and with a few upwards jumps the chestburster came into view. It wriggled and moved in the bloody mess of the man's chest, looking up to Fenton. He was completely terrified and amazed, being motionless. Rawlins pointed the barrel of her gun right at the larvae, and pulled the trigger. Another explosion caused the chestburster to disappear, and it's corpse was now just a few bloody strands of flesh or guts.

"I count 15 eggs opened up and four that are closed, and we've taken care of thirteen workers. Where the hell is the other two face-hugging creeps?" Fenton remarked.

The two explored around the Truck and it's fueling station, until they reached a secluded corner, where two reinforced cargo boxes and some steel sheets were placed. In a horribly bloody mess, a cargo worker who tried to fight off some Facehuggers had left a gruesome scene behind. His corpse was on the floor, with a new kind of face hugger attached to him. A spinal chord like tail reached down to his legs, and the arms wrapped themselves around his head. The membrane between the arms looked sickly colored, but then again these creatures were known to have acidic blood. Rawlins had only two shells left from the extra she got from Fenton. Nestor himself held two magazines, one for each handgun. Rawlins cocked her twelve gauge and pointed it to the shredded worker. The other face huggers were piled up at their feet, like dead cockroaches after a bug-bomb goes off. She aimed at the Queen Facehugger and let out a breath, only to deeply intake one when the Queen Facehugger jumped off the worker and crawled swiftly to Fenton. He rapidly fired off his handguns at the monster, while Rawlins desperately tried to look for a clear shot. She finally found it when Fenton smacked the thing away to slam into the staircase leading to the driver-side seat of the Truck. Letting the rifle blast out her shot, the Queen Facehugger squealed in agony and exploded. Rawlins took cover from the blood, while Fenton just put his hands up in front of his face. They quickly exited the scene and looked for a way out of this gigantic room. From the corners came the stomps of creatures, and seeing how unfortunate their ammo supply was the two backed away and ran for cover. Apparently, the weaker versions were just Drones, while the ones that had raped Rawlins were hybrid-Warriors. She snarled when the huge purple or green colored beasts walked up on the crates or trucks, readying to pounce on the two humans. These Warriors were Hive Warriors, extremely cunning and lethal Xenomorph breeds. The monsters had tube like appendages attached to their backs, and instead of a human-xeno-hybrid barbed tail, a thin and bone-like tail was seen swinging around behind their legs. One pounced down onto the scene and stuck it's second mouth/tongue out. Fenton tossed Rawlins a reloaded handgun, keeping the other for himself. Outnumbered and outmatched they had no other choice of escaping this situation other than fighting. With a tremendous crash the walls shattered and Reximus appeared in view. Laughlin wildly yelled and fired the HMG at the Hive Warriors. Osburne looked serious as he drove the vehicle through the wall and into the larger space. Laughlin climbed up and off the vehicle, and the three SWAT officers followed. One by one the angered Hive Warriors joined the fight with viscious attacks and hunter tactics, and a bewildered Fenton and Rawlins backed away to the safety of the vehicle.

"Let's move now! These freaks of hell are everywhere!" Osburne screamed, slamming his hands on the inside of the vehicle in eagerness.

"Oh my god! Fenton and Rawlins! Oh my fucking god you're alive! Hahahaha! I am so happy right now!" Laughlin crazily remarked, firing his rifle with one arm at the Hive Warriors. His face was frightening to everyone, it was contorted and twisted in a huge clown smile, with a wild look that was permanently staying in his brown eyes. The Ranger pulled out his handgun and fired both weapons he had at the same time. Running out of ammo the Army Ranger fell back to the vehicle where he jumped into Reximus once again. Rawlins and Fenton climbed on, but the SWAt officers were left out. Osburne let out a grievous cry of sorrow as his men were torn apart. He cursed and spun the vehicle around, making sure to smash the thing against the Hive Warriors. The crew inside slid and smacked into the walls of Reximus, but they didn't complain. Osburne fixed his glasses and drove Reximus right back through the hole. It led Reximus onto an asphalted area clouded with mist and darkness. Suddenly the Helicopter's lights came on Reximus. Fenton and Rawlins looked up in awe, Laughlin meanwhile spun the HMG turret around and fired back through the hole.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sirs. I'm Chief of Police Frederick Osburne. Sorry for the rudeness, but listen up and listen good. Nichols, the guy in charge at the front of this fucking place has just told me that the military is coming in to raze this place with a bombing! We need to leave now, the helicopter will get us out of here."

Fenton vaguely remembered a man named Nichols from before, when he went to help the officers being attacked by Warriors right outside the CLL facility. If the military was coming in, then there was going to be some serious comeuppance for CLL. Rawlins was glad to see a familiar face and feel safe for a few moments.

"Waitwaitwait, Grady and Kearns are still in there! What ever happened to 'No Man Left Behind?'" Laughlin suddenly cried. Osburne turned to give him a serious look.

"Well shit, you're the soldiers!" he replied.

"Okay listen up! Laughlin where the fuck were Grady and Kearns, were they with you? Huh?" Fenton interrupted.

"Yeah, they went to find a bomb! They wanted to blow this place up themselves! Kearns got a cool future-gun thing which fires lasers, and Grady was hellbent on making sure nothing in here comes out alive other than them." Laughlin exclaimed. He whirred the HMG turret around and looked up to the Helicopter, which was following close-by.

"Shit shit shit." Nestor groaned. Rawlins nudged his shoulder and gave him a look. He exhaled and tapped Osburne's shoulder.

"Okay look. There's a Bradley near the Lobby entrance, I'm sure you saw it. That thing will fuck up whatever more creatures try to come out. Until then, this thing will be just as good to try and find Grady, right?"

"Sir, how the fuck are we going to find them? I just want to get the hell out of here and let the bombs come in." Osburne responded sternly. He was remembering the SWAT officers that had died protecting the group. They weren't going to be forgotten.

"Well…okay, Grady and Kearns will find a way out. Rawlins and Laughlin, I don't know about you guys but I'm going back in. I'm taking this thing to find those two, with or without you guys."

"I'm coming also." Rawlins and Laughlin said at the exact same time. Fenton smiled and they all huddled. Osburne shook his head and drove to the Helicopter's landing area. It was hovering above the ground until it eventually landed on the parking lot. After some shuffling, the Rangers were still inside Reximus while Osburne was in the Helicopter. He saluted them as it flew off, and the copter was just a bunch of lights in the sky as it flew away.

"Alright guys, it's go time. Grady and Kearns, you better still be fucking alive." Fenton commented. He confidently took the wheel of Reximus and the vehicle roared over the asphalt to reach the area Laughlin met Osburne. Deep inside the Facility however, the Queen Xenomorph and her fellow beings dug into the Facility's walls and rooms in order to create a tunnel. A tunnel leading up to someone else.

…

"If we could just find an elevator. Kearns! Look that way, I'm going to check out this room." Grady ordered. The hallways connected to rooms that barely had anything in them other than huge pipes and signs or workstations managing water pressure in different sectors. The break-rooms they found provided rest and nourishment. Grady swore Kearn's eyes were strange, but she just laughed and waved his curious gaze away. Entering the room he was disheartened to find the giant green pipes running from one wall to the other, with valves and levers connected to some parts. The room contained some folding chairs, a wooden table, and a few lockers. However there was something else, something black and small nestled underneath some manuals and magazines. He rushed for it and gave out a victorious grunt when he picked up the radio. This meant that he could communicate with someone above the, if there was anyone still there. Going off to find Kearns he walked in the direction she went off on. Looking into each doorway Grady finally found her. She was looking at something on a wooden table very similar to the other one Grady had found. Some hardhats and open lockers were also in the dark room, but Kearns had stopped at a single point. Grady went over to her and touched her shoulder. She slowly spun to look at him. He yelped when he saw her eyes, inside however he was satisfied that his theories were correct.

"What's the uh…what's up Kearns?" he asked. She sighed and shook her head. Silently going to the entrance she gestured for Grady to move on. He also sighed, but the feeling of the radio in his hands woke up his mood.

"Don't worry, we'll get out of here soon. You know why? Check this out."

He hung the radio in front of her face by the antennae and she whooped in happy surprise. Grady chuckled and fiddled with, trying to find a good frequency. Kearns then clapped her hands and tugged at Grady's wet clothing. He turned and smiled saying,

"Lord…not bad but you could have done better, y'know?"

There was a large spiral staircase colored yellow, leading upwards. Kearns ran to it and early climbed while Grady slowly walked towards it playing with the radio. His smart phone could do better than this, but it was lost in the water. Grumbling he stepped up onto the staircase where Kearns waited him. Her eyes weren't so sad anymore.

…

Reximus climbed over the rubble and entered the loading room. This sector appeared to be where cargo was shipped or unloaded, and if something huge used the Cargo elevator to get up here, it must have gone somewhere. Laughlin knew Grady and Kearns went towards the doorway leading out of the sector while he stayed behind with Reximus. It was pure luck when he found Rawlins and Fenton with the psychotic driving Osburne did. The man must be rallying his troops to leave the Facility by now, and Laughlin was slightly angry when his chance of escape flew away. Laughlin was loyal, however, loyal to his team and friends. If Fenton was going to go back in there for a third time, why the hell would Laughlin not too? Reximus stopped in the room, rolling over the corpses of the dead Xenomorphs. They all got out and checked their gear. Laughlin had his own weapons, but Rawlins and Fenton only had handguns. Fenton looked around in Reximus and found a sealed chrome colored briefcase with "CLLS" printed onto it. He opened it up and grinned madly. Tossing a CLL Security submachine to Rawlins he cocked his own and strode over to Laughlin. Patting his best friend on the back Nestor breathed in and ran to the doorway.

They must have gone this way to the Restricted Research section. Their mindset was the same as Grady's, this place must have a bomb somewhere! It would make sense for it to be in the most secret and secure place it can be. Rawlins looked around with a distasteful look, she was getting strange vibes. Fenton and Laughlin were more focused on looking for Grady and Kearns. They arrived at Cryogenics and avoided it, looking for another route to reach the warmer sections of the Restricted Research section. They climbed some staircases to reach some observation stations running along the walls of the Cryogenics Containment Room. It was a cold and dark room, with basically had a giant dashboard type structure running along the walls underneath the frosted over windows, every screen, panel, switch, lever, or keypad completely off.

"Well where the fuck do we go now?" Fenton whined. Rawlins bumped past him and breathed out, her breath just a smokey white mist coming from her mouth. Laughlin took off his helmet and shivered. He walked backwards only to bump into a rack of CLL coats. Taking one he struggled to rip it out of it's hangar, but his fumbling caused it to fall down. Fenton gave him a venomous look and Rawlins shook her head. Suddenly a loud knock came from behind the coat rack.

Everyone readied themselves and aimed their weapons at the general direction from where it came. Some more louder knocks were heard, and Laughlin carefully threw the rack down to reveal a panel on the wall. Fenton and Laughlin went to remove the panel, but all that was there was some wiring and an electrical box. They heard the knocking get louder and backed away. Suddenly the walls shook and then exploded. They were sent flying out of the station to land into the snowy and hard Cryogenics floor below. Fenton spun through the air and flung himself onto the snowy floor, sliding on the ground to crash into some frosted over containment jars. Rawlins groaned in pain and Laughlin was eerily silent. Debris crashed into the ground, and there was grey or white smoke near the ceiling. A horde of furious Praetorians crawled from the station and spat acid on the walls, corroding them so a much larger force could push through. The entire wall then seemed to implode as it was torn backwards, shards of metal sailing through the air and breaking containment jars. A King Xenomorph growled as it's feet touched the cold snow. His body temperature changed to fit the temperature around him, the Praetorians doing the same. Fenton climbed away to hide behind some debris. Laughlin and Rawlins were still exposed, but Rawlins managed to crawl away to Fenton's side. Finally Laughlin stirred, just as a huge foot crashed down beside him. He was shook awake and looked around in fear. The King screamed and it's form took up the whole room. Mutants and grotesque experiments slithered to the floor, motionless and dead, with a cloud of steam or water vapor rising from their glistening bodies. The Praetorians, Warriors, and Drones joined their King as he rushed to the other wall and tore away at it. When the dust settled, Fenton got up and looked around at the complete mess. Rawlins was helped up, and an anxious Laughlin joined them.

"So do we follow it…or do we go the other way?" Laughlin asked.

"I think it's going somewhere important…somewhere Grady would want to protect." Rawlins ominously said. Fenton gave her a look and turned to look at the stampede of Xenomorphs, they were disappearing into the wall with rabid movements.

…

Grady and Kearns toughed the grueling climb out, finally reaching a blast door-like metal wall with a large handle located on it's side. Grady put away his weapon and reached for the handle, straining to push the thing forwards. The spiral staircase was located in a silo like area which connected with the waterways below. If anything below went wrong and was flooded, then this silo would act as a container for all that water, hence the powerful door. Grady finally got the door open and let it swing slowly to reach the hinge's end-point. Kearns went through, and she entered a room with giant vats and pipes connecting to each other, yellow colored machine arms and huge consoles for numerous operators to work them were on the floor. The ceiling was plain, other than the thick pillars with reached from the floor to the ceiling and had wires or electrical gizmos wrapped up around it. Of course the room was dark, just like the rest of the Facility. It was tough to peer through the darkness but they managed, using Grady's flashlight.

"Goddamn radio. All I'm getting is static." Grady mumbled as he swiftly walked to a console, examining it's thin computer monitors and advanced keypads. Kearns climbed up on a console and reached for a large wrench that was near a toolbox on the white wall shelving. She grabbed the tool and let the weight make her feel comfortable.

Turning around something slithered out of the corner of her eye and she immediately jumped down, rolling over to cover (in this case an inactive black console). She peered over the edge to take a look at Grady, who was fiddling and squabbling over all this complex technology. The shadowy form climbed across the wall, using the shelving and it's body to hug the walls and slither to meet Grady. Kearns gasped and stood up. The thing was shaped like a worm, but the obvious headcase and Xenomorph qualities were seen as Kearns darkness-adjusted eyes gazed at it. Grady spun around and the thing went to the floor. Kearns looked up and saw a claw-arm open. Spotting it's controls near her, she smashed them with her wrench and let the thing extend itself to reach the floor, where it was designed to pick up boxes or supplies. However the arm crushed the dark being and the death noises attracted Grady's attention. He aimed his weapon and crouched down, the radio being forgotten on the console.

"Kearns! The fuck was that?" he harshly whispered. She crossed her arms and felt the curious dry hardness her skin's texture was. Ignoring it she ran to the dead creature and Grady shined his light on it. A hideous serpent/monster hybrid was seen with it's mouth open in it's death. The body was a long and centipede like shape with a tail-end like a snakes. The headcase reached upwards to hug the top of it's torso, and the abdomen displayed small arm like limbs numbering from 10-20 for each bug-like body part. Blood illuminated a part of the floor, mostly it's corpse.

Kearns walked past him, grabbed the radio, and flicked the back open. The area where the batteries were supposed to be were clearly filled, except one cylinder was placed wrong. Grady grabbed the radio from her hands, fixed it, and then twisted the dials and pressed the buttons.

"*feedback* This is Chief Osburne, get our men going we're going to get the hell out of here before the military bombs this place. Move those squad cars and inform the Bradley! The soldiers chose to stay in to look for some missing guys. We are dealing with serious shit here, let's go!"

Grady dropped the radio and turned to Kearns. She gave him a look like she was a deer caught in headlights. Suddenly she bolted for the exit doorway, pressing the active keypad on it to open up the sealed door. Grady ran after her, jumping over the creature carcass. In their haste they didn't take a glance at the words on the wall that read: "Entering Cryogenics."

…

"You know, it's weird chasing after the monsters. Usually they chase us." Fenton said. He sucked in a breath and felt his body warm up as the trio left the ruined Cryogenics lab. Quickly walking through the crude tunnel was a tense exercise as acid and jagged metal surrounded them. One brush against a ruined wall and your arm would be gone.

Laughlin wiped some sweat from his brow and grumbled.

"What's up dude?" Rawlins asked. He shrugged and mumbled something about being hungry. Fenton scoffed and Rawlins sighed. They were glad to have him with them though, another friendly face to fight with in the darkness and monster pits.

Footprints from the King could be visibly seen in the darkness as the acidic fluids smeared against the walls and floor lit up the tunnel. It was easy to avoid the puddles, but tough to not try and stumble into these floor indentations. Eventually the group reached a corner, where the tunnel seemed to end. Fenton looked up and managed to jump out of the way as a drop of acid blood splattered against the floor, inches from his head. Laughlin got some on his helmet, and he tossed the thing away as it corroded. There were bits of Xenomorph flesh strewn everywhere, and the obvious hole in the "ceiling" had some gore clinging to it.

"Looks like some of these exploded." Rawlins mentioned. She aimed her submachine gun upwards and furrowed her brow.

"The fuck are we going to get up there now?" Nestor said aloud. Something in the torn and mangled tunnel wall next to them creaked as metal scraped against metal. Mesh and cables collapsed and the ceiling of the tunnel gave way, the white floors of the rooms above falling down and creating a ramp.

Laughlin made a sound of approval while Fenton smiled and climbed up. Lending his hand to Rawlins she jumped up onto the ramp also. Laughlin made sure they weren't being followed, and he soon ran up the ramp to meet his teammates. They were all in in an extremely cluttered room, paper and machinery flung about to create the scene of a tornado which had passed through this medium sized lab. Aisles of counters with sinks and test-tubes in them, or exposed wiring running from shattered monitors to the walls and electronics were visibly seen.

As they walked past these harmless things, Rawlins felt something burn in her chest and she fell to her knees clutching her torso. Then the searing pain ran to her belly and eventually up to her neck. Something was choking her from the inside. Fenton ran to her as he noticed her gasping breaths and choking sounds.

"Ah shit, Rawlins?! What the hell is happening Nes?" Laughlin cried. He looked about and upwards to the crescent shaped hole in the room's ceiling which was a part of the tunnel upwards. Fenton frantically tried to help Rawlins. He folded up her shirt and began to do chest massages hoping it would help. Then came the eventual pounds with his fist which made her spasm and jump up. Drool was coming out of the corners of her mouth and she was crying.

Rawlins felt something wriggle inside of her, it climbed upwards over her ribcage and lightly scratched at her chest. She looked down to her body, now laying down with her back on the floor. Fenton backed away as she shrieked in agony. Her chest exploded and she fell silent, the blood and gore resting on her chest. A slimy and smooth creature used it's small hands to grasp up into the air. Laughlin kicked it to the floor and fired his gun at it until it was nothing but skin on bits of flesh and organ. He looked to Rawlins and then to Fenton and swore loudly.

Too loudly.

From the ceiling came the sounds of arms and legs crawling over the acid covered walls and building infrastructure. Fenton backed away from Rawlin's corpse in horror, and then looked to Laughlin. He was opening a large doorway, obviously used to seal up the lab, and he gestured for Fenton to follow. He gave one last look to Rawlin's corpse, her face was blank and her mouth hung open as it stared at him. A long and thing hand reached downwards, and the rough tugs of Laughlin's hands on his shirt made him backwards crawl from the Xenomorph as it went over the ceiling and fell to the floor.

"Let's fucking go Fenton! Let's go!" Laughlin screamed.

He kicked the heavy door shut and shook himself to get the bits of dust off his combat uniform. Laughlin looked to Fenton with sad eyes, and he gave a double-take to the door, running from it. Fenton ran after him and they reached a hallway which had a staircase going up. Laughlin ran upwards and was grumbling loudly. He gave a determined look at Fenton before announcing,

"We're going to avenge her. We'll make those roaches pay, bro!"

Wild-eyed he ran up the staircase and Fenton chased after. He heard another door open above him. Nestor met up with Laughlin who was waiting for him at an open doorway. The floor ahead was dangerously cracked and flimsy. It was made from the scraps of sheets or metal and walls that the Facility gave off as the King and his ensemble made their mad dash upwards.

"You first." Laughlin warily said. Fenton nodded and braced himself in the doorway. Putting one foot on what looked to be a strong sheet of walling, he went forwards and quickly dashed for the end.

Jumping to another one he heard Laughlin behind him, panting as he tried to keep up. This was done entirely in pitch black darkness, and Laughlin thanked God that his flashlights were still with him. As they reached the sturdier hallway areas the floor behind them gave way and shattered. A cloud of smoke and dust was lifted into the air and caused Fenton's eyes to water. Laughlin coughed and wafted the smoke away from him with his hand. They looked around and saw a shredded wall with beams and other footholds poking out of it. It led upwards to reconnect with the tunnel, and Laughlin decided it was good enough. Fenton followed and with short grasps or quick jumps they made it over this obstacle and rejoined the tunnel, littered with the remains of Warrior Xenomorphs and covered with glowing green blood. His muscles ached and his face was red, but he pushed on behind Laughlin who seemed to have gotten a burst of energy. Angrily almost, Laughlin lunged at the areas which were mall platforms to climb up on. He urged Fenton to keep up, almost always gazing back with worried eyes to his friend when Nestor looked upwards.

Bits of aftermath dust and pebble-sized debris flew downwards as the massive tail of the King smashed into the tunnel's walls. It was going to be a dangerous climb, and with time running out they didn't know what exactly to do when they reached the top.

…


	7. Chapter 7: Ending

Aliens

_Chapter 7_

It was taller than the average-sized human male. Long and thin appendages were it's arms and legs. It possessed an almost emaciated look to it's blue and yellow body. Splotches of glowing yellow covered it's arms and torso, with it's headcase being translucent. A skull without eyes or a nose looked curiously to Rawlin's corpse. Crawling towards her body, it's tail split apart, the stringy fluids connected to the softer inner-flesh of the tail being snapped apart as each smooth blue tail aimed it's tip to Rawlin's corpse. The headcase was entirely filled with a strange sort of yellow liquid. This Xenomorph, much like the others, did not have eyesight. It used changes in air pressure, noise, electromagnetic fields, or pheromones to hunt. However this Xenomorph was different from the others. Much like the human-engineered ones (which are still running around with it's brethren to this moment) it was created in a lab. Combining various genes and traits along with the genetic makeup of the hybrid-breed, it was created as a harmless creature which will anatomically repair it's comrades.

Crawling over the destroyed larvae on the floor and over to Rawlin's body, the creature's tails came to her chest and a yellow fluid was drained from the sacs in it's arms and chest to gush into Rawlin's corpse. The azure colored beast's breathing slowed and it's movements became sluggish. It's head came down as the last of the fluid left it's body. The now empty sacs were deflated and came to rest inside the monster. The tails came together and morphed into one again. Standing on it's hind legs the creature raised it's head to check the air. The rapid breaths and small movements coming from below it made it back away and retreat to all fours. Looking to Rawlin's carefully it opened it's mouth so it's tongue could come out.

Rawlins came to life and sluggishly arose. Yellow, watery fluid dribbled down her breasts and stomach to fall to the floor where _her _blood was. Her mind was washed in painful confusion as her brain jumped to life. With a new, yellow outline to her sight she looked to the blue Xenomorph and felt her repaired chest. There was a strong feeling to it, and her body felt rejuvenated. Blood coursed through her veins, her new heart pumped faster and she breathed in deeply. The gangly Xenomorph was no hunter, just a doctor. It couldn't repair the remains of the Warrior Xenomorphs which exploded into bits, and the others were ignoring it's prodding, since they were highly resilient to pain. Sensing a fresh death of something related to it, the creature rushed to investigate. It did it's duty, and the new being before it seemed to be something other than brethren. Sensing it's mistake, but confused as to why it's healing properties worked for the other being, it backed away peacefully and left Rawlins alone.

"Thanks for the check up doc." she remarked. Picking up her submachine, she shot at the sealed door's inner keypad and smiled when the locks relaxed. Pushing the door open she looked to the wrecked hallway floor. Looking up, exposed piping ran up the wall.

She threw her submachine gun across the way and grabbed the pipes above. Grunting with every lurch forwards, she landed at the end of the hallway and saw a staircase. Running up Rawlins groaned when she spotted the wall her teammates climbed earlier. Tossing her gun up, she combated the obstacle and arrived at the top. Her yellow sight outlines began to fade away however, and the sudden burst strength also faded. Feeling her regular human endurance return, she fell to the floor and panted with exhaustion. Wiping away the sweat she noticed the hole in her shirt exposing her plump brown cleavage and scoffed, pulling the shirt up and tying it in a knot to cover her bosom. Shaking her head she thought about how her friends were doing now, seeing how she had just died. Death was basically just a shot of white light and shock after the unbearable pain. Then it was just…waterfalls and scenic images. She wondered what their faces would be like when they saw her again. Feeling confident and cocky, she turned a corner and saw the platforms that Fenton and Laughlin toiled to climb over. Looking glum she shook herself up and ran at the obstacles.

…

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Grady yelled.

They had once again entered the Cryogenics Lab, the thing was, it was a fucking mess. Rubble and debris, with broken machines and containers displaced now with the chaos were seen. The mangled wrecks of the observation rooms and the cryogenics equipment littered the room, making Kearns look bewildered as she took the scene of the room in. Grady looked to her, checked the ammunition in his magazine, and sighed. The radio was on his combat harness now, he was extremely protective of it. Kearns wasn't shivering anymore, but the frosty air was tingling her senses.

"Whooooah!" she screamed. Looking past a tall pillar which had crumbled and connected with the rest of the room, she looked aghast at the tunnel that had been burned and dug into the huge and solid walls of the Cryogenics Lab. Grady stood by her side and they took in the ragged hole in it's entirety.

Feeling puny, Grady stepped up to the tunnel and saw the huge footprints of the King in the snow. Then he saw the smaller, human footprints and he chuckled.

"Would you look at that?" he whispered. Kearns ran to the tunnel, but not before grabbing Gray's helmet and using it's light to shine into the tunnel. She whistled at how crude it was, and she looked down to the snow, guiding her eyes along with the snow prints.

"Hey, looks like we got some people who were here before us. Call me a cat if that's not a good omen!" Grady commented. He nudged Kearns along and they entered the tunnel, running through it.

Arriving at an end, Kearns found a ramp and gestured for Grady to climb. They ventured onwards, only to stop at the remnants of the ruined hallway. Along the way, Grady had stopped to stare at a bloody spot on the floor, something about it spoke to him. However his haste to catch up with Kearns forced him to move on, and the blue Xenomorph which had been silently stalking them watched him disappear into the hallway.

"Now what?" Grady asked aloud. He slammed his fist into the wall. Something inside the wall then rang with his strike. Kearns tilted her head in amused surprise.

Grady knelt down, and tore off the wall with powerful rips and tugs. The entrance to a small maintenance hallway was seen on the other side. He smiled and entered it saying,

"Maintenance tunnels. God bless."

They squeezed inside and then smashed through a grate that led to the hallway. Getting up, Kearns spotted a staircase and she again was the first to run up. Grady followed, aiming his weapon at every dark nook and cranny that he couldn't see whenever he swiveled. Going up the black staircase, his elbows brushed up against the red rails and his feet would somehow always fall on the black and yellow paint on the edges of each step. Kearns was climbing up a wall with various things to climb up on sticking out. Grady followed, red-faced and straining as his exhausted body tried to cope with this demand. Kearns pulled him up and they both fell to the floor, resting on the flattened platform created from the aftermath of the tunnel's creation.

"More climbing? For fucks sake I want an escalator!" Grady complained. Kearns chuckled, her face had beads of sweat dropping off of it to land onto the dusty platform. They stood up, caught their breath, and huffed.

His tactical vest was drenched in sweat and grime, and Kearns was looking much worse with her simple clothing. She was quite the vixen to him, but he thought himself as a pervert whenever Kearns exposed a bit too much. Then again she did have goat eyes, which is usually a turn-off for guys who want their women "normal." Laughing at the thought they shared a fist-bump and he then helped her up onto the platform above them. They then repeated this process, with Kearns usually hefting Grady up and him giving Kearns a boost. It was rinse and repeat, until they reached the top.

…

When they reached the rim on the tunnel, they hefted themselves up onto the precarious floor and crawled to cover. In front of them was the huge King tearing away at the ceiling. Some monsters were killing each other so the acid blood could corrode away and help with the excavation. Xenomorphs of all kind worked together, tearing away the ceiling and walls, jumping and crawling over each other so they could reach higher locations, snarling and hissing as the brutal work went on. The head crest the King had was jabbed and smashed into the ceiling, making debris shower upon him and his brethren. Laughlin hid behind a fallen pile of pillars, desks, and ceiling bits. Fenton was on his belly, at a strategic location overlooking Laughlin. They looked to each other and decided to wait, slowly moving forwards when the Xenomorphs crowded to one specific area. Black skin, rippling flesh, sharp and bared teeth, and alien bodies squirmed together like maggots as they worked. Finally the ceiling collapsed and fell upon the crowd, crushing some. The King howled, and used all fours to jump upwards and catch himself on the rims of the hole. His comrades hefted his feet up, boosting him. They threw rubble down at his legs so he could climb up faster, and the fearless creatures clung onto him and crawled over him as they all reached the surface.

"What the fuck? Is that the moon, bro?" Laughlin remarked hysterically, as if he had forgotten what it looked like. White light shone down the hole and illuminated these bodies. Something cracked underneath Fenton, and he yelled as he flew through the air and smashed into the floor. He felt blood on his hands and face, and Laughlin arrived next to him, wiping some of it away.

"C'mon, bro! C'mon!"

Nestor inhaled deeply, enjoying the fresh air blowing into this massive research lab. The two maneuvered through crushed carcasses and rubble, climbing up ramps or platforms to reach the ceiling hole. The King's tail disappeared as he finally reached the surface. They too slowly climbed upwards, and like pups, weakly went forwards to rest upon the smooth roof of the Facility. There were grassy hills to their right and rear, which told them that the entrance to his whole place was to their left. The Roof was covered in vents, satellites, generators, and mechanical cylinders or chutes. Their bodies felt cooled as the sweat evaporated off of them. Feeling chilly, the two limped towards some cover and sat behind it. The King and his party howled and yelled in the air. The moon shone on them and the entire ensemble was hissing or screeching victoriously. They stood or sat, waiting. Suddenly from behind Fenton came a loud rumbling noise. The roof exploded into a mushroom cloud of dust and debris. Then a large and bony alien hand smashed down along the rim of the roof's hole. The Queen then hoisted herself up, along with her own party, and joined the King on the roof.

These giants faced each and yelled to each other, as if they were communicating. The King bowed before the queen and the rest did also. She had called the rest of the hive in her sector to her, and she communicated with the King. Together they sought to reach each other. The King himself was a hybrid creation, born in a lab. The warrior grew to become a dominant monster in his time, and was amazed to see his new ruler emerge to freedom. This was a grand event within the hive, their freedom from the Host-Prey (humans) and the meeting of the Grand Monarchs.

"Jesus, that one has jugs! And that motherfucker got's a dick! Fenton, what the hell is going on?"

Nestor turned to Laughlin and spat out,

"They were combined with human genes in a Lab, Laughlin these things might fuck for all we know! The military's coming to bomb this place anyways…goddamnit where's Grady?"

…

They arrived at another ruined Research Lab. These things were built like mini-stadiums, with the open space under the workstation seats being an area to hold equipment, cubicles to be set up, or vehicles to move around in. the dust was making his breathing ragged, and the rubble was hard to walk on. Kearns took the lead, gliding over the broken and shattered ceiling or lights. Grady looked around in bewilderment. Only giants could have done this…and the huge foot prints in the ground were telling him that he was going to have to kill something much bigger than hat they had been previously fighting.

When he saw the moonlight and felt the fresh air he grinned, big. Kearns basked herself in the light and looked to Grady with a smirk. They then crouched down and cringed when the monstrous screeches or howls were heard. They continued on for a few minutes, making Grady's ears ring and his body to shake.

"We got to go up! C'mon!"

As they climbed upwards, Kearns slipped off a weak platform and Grady yelled as he hands slipped through his fingers. She plunged downwards with afanatical scream, until a rough grunt emitted from ehr mouth as he motion downwards was suddenly halted. Her ankle felt like there was vice-grip attached to it, and looking up, the silhouette of a womanly figure was struggling to drag Kearns's body up onto the fallen pillar the silhouette was perched on top of. The moonlight shone onto Rawlin's grimace, and Kearns gasped in surprise. The pull was succesful, with Kearns sliding on topof Rawlins's chest, a look of bewilderment etched onto the woman's face.

"Oh my god GRADY! RAWLINS IS ALIVE!" Kearns shouted. The woman under her cringed a bit but grinned.

Grady looked down and saw them waving to him, he smirked and tried not to look too sappy. Kearns hugged the woman under her tightly. They rocked each other's bodies until they almost fell off the pillar. Rawlins and Kearns helped each to Grady's position, with a helping hand coming from his longer arms also. Grady and Rawlins shared a handshake, before he pulled her in for a bear hug. Kearns's joyous cries were much more intense, and her face was becoming a mess as her heavy tears streamed down her face.

"Glad to see you made it...what the hell happened to your shit?" Grady commented, looking her over.

"Well...nothing really. Acid blood and all that, had to act quick." Rawlins replied slyly. Grady looked up to the huge hole in the ceiling and clicked his tongue.

Rawlins was immensely glad to see the night sky again. All three slowly climbed upwards and managed to make it to the rim. They clambered over it and fell onto the ceiling, collapsing. The air was so good on their faces and bare skin. Grady started to spit out prayers, until all three finished with "Amen." Getting up they were shocked to see the King and Queen facing each other, and in a moment all but the Queen were bowing. She looked to her kin and shouted triumphantly into the air. Suddenly the steady beat of helicopter blades were heard, and the trio looked to the sky. Two lights shined onto the Queen and the blades flew closer to her until they smashed into her exposed neck. Green blood flew everywhere in a horizontal splatter. Xenomorphs emerged from this rainfall feeling fine, but the roof didn't. It creaked and groaned as the weight of the King, Queen, and their brethren weighed down on it. An announcement came over a megaphone as the helicopter hovered in the night sky,

"Get the fuck out of my face." Osburne screamed.

The helicopter's blades corroded away and it spiraled in the air until it smashed into the King in a terrific inferno. Scrap flew down onto the Xenomorphs and managed to take a few out, their cries of agony fading away as they died.

"Holy shit! Run for cover!" Grady screamed. Fire fell from the sky and scrap metal flew downwards at deadly angles and speeds.

Their muscles burned from the jumping over vents, rolling and sprints but they eventually regrouped at a blown up generator. The King's foot fell into the roof and he struggled to free himself. The giant flailed his arms as his other leg sunk through, and suddenly the roof collapsed and he vanished with a fantastic shriek. The small black or purple ensemble of regular Xenomorphs fell downwards in an uncontrollable pattern. The Queen was extremely resilient to pain, but this was too much for her. Her kin were dying all around her, and her throat gushed blood. The sounds of jets flying through the air caught her attention and she flailed her arms at the sky. The trio looked on with marvel, until they realized that they had no way off the roof, and it was crumbling underneath them.

…

Laughlin shoved Fenton out of the way just as a piece of metal flung through the air and embedded itself into the roof, where Fenton was formally crouching. Fenton was on his back, and Laughlin saw the King fall through the roof and vanish. The crack on the roof started to expand towards Laughlin, and he looked to Fenton with hopeless eyes, before the smoke swallowed him up.

"Shit! NOOOO!" Nestor yelled. He crawled forward and lunged for Laughlin, and he felt something hard grip his hand.

Laughlin was dangling over the edge of the huge crack, swaying in the air. He looked to Fenton with pleading eyes and struggled to pull his arm upwards. The Queen's shrieks of horror and anger were annoying Fenton, and he was too focused on making sure his arms had enough energy to keep Laughlin alive. The man looked down and then smiled. Looking to his best friend, Laughlin asked,

"How bro, I can see the parking lot from up here."

Nestor's forehead veins strained as his face reddened.

"Stop fucking around, you're going to die! H-heeeelp! Help me!" Fenton screamed to someone…anyone.

Laughlin shook his head, looked downwards, and then bumped his other hand's fist on Nestor's knuckles. The man chuckled…and then let go.

"FUCK MAN NO!" Fenton howled. He jumped back and trembled as his tears flew down. Laughlin, his best friend, was surely dead. Punching the metal vent next to him he wailed and cussed. He took the bulletproof vest off of him and flung it at the Queen. It never reached her, it just landed near the place the two crawled up from. He looked at his hands and let the tears fall, wetting the dry and rough fingers and his palms.

"Fenton, I'm going to shove a screwdriver up your ass if you don't shut the fuck up!"

He jumped up and wildly looked around, until he spotted Grady and Kearns walking towards.

"What the fuuuu-?" he murmured.

Rawlins came out from between them and ran to hug him. He looked down to the woman and then planted a kiss on her forehead. Grady snickered, while Kearns looked on with an amused smile. Rawlins blushed and pulled away.

"Guys, Laughlin's dead. We have no way off this roof, and that bitch with the airplane sized breasts is pissed off beyond hell…we're royally fucked." Fenton desperately told them.

The group looked to each other and then to the planes that flew around in the air. The roof cracked and struggled under their feet. The Queen blasted out a final yell, before the roof collapsed under her and her kin and they fell through. This caused the area of the roof where Fenton and the others were to rip itself away from the structure and angle downwards, steeply. They all screamed as they slid on the roof and avoided the vents or mechanical cylinders. But the end was inevitable, as all four shouted for the last time this night, and the parking lot came up to meet them.

…

"Fenton. Wake up, bro. Fenton! …Ah shit, _NESTOR_!"

His blood-shot eyes opened up, and the deep wound on his left eye bled profusely. He looked around and saw the torn apart parking lot, with the roof debris piling up at certain locations. The corpses of Xenomorphs were crushed under the huge building fragments, and the jets were coming back to finally raze the Facility. The weak groans of his teammates near him made him hesitant to go to them, he too was already so damaged.

"Let's go man!" Laughlin shouted. He grabbed Fenton by the arm and helped the man to Reximus. Laughlin then went back and gathered up Grady, Rawlins, and finally Kearns. They were beginning to wake up from the fall.

Laughlin was limping the entire time. His foot was twisted into a gruesome shape, and blood drenched his ankles and leg. It seeped through his ACU trousers and onto his boots. The man's face was covered in blood, and a head wound was seen. Still he moved on and climbed onto Reximus, choosing to collapse onto the roof. Fenton climbed into the drivers seat, and sped away just as the Jets flew in like lightning and dropped their bombs. They soared off, Reximus and the planes, and the CLL Facility behind them exploded multiple times, with rubble flying through the air and moving past Reximus at it's full speed, to land onto the grass or Parking Lot. Fenton aimed for what he thought was the hill overlooking the entrance to the CLL Facility, where the stairs and squad cars were. Shutting his eyes, Reximus leaped off the edge of the hill and got air-time, before it violently crashed onto the steep slope, Laughlin's body sliding inside of Reximus at the last moment via the HMG turret. Fenton opened his eyes and whooped in victory as Reximus landed onto the road and he sharply turned it to the left, to the lights of the squad cars far off in the distance. The vehicle roared on the pavement and Fenton slammed the steering wheel in victory. His yelling caused the others to become conscious, aside from Laughlin, and they looked back to the horrible facility, now engulfed in flames and falling to the ground.

"Guys," Fenton said looking behind him, "I think Kearns has goat eyes. The fuck did that happen?"

…

The trio were dressed in fatigues, with their hair grown a bit since the last time we saw them, and their injuries healed. They walked together in the hallways of the Hospital, passing nurses or doctors mingling or rushing to an emergency. Fenton led them, seeing how Laughlin was _his _best friend. They halted in front of Room 241, and looked to each other. Kearns grabbed the doorknob and then shoved Fenton in. The rest followed and then stood gaping. An old black man reading a magazine gave them a strange look and raised a grey-back eyebrow.

"Wrong room. Yeah, sorry, wrong room." everyone stammered to say. They rushed out and then asked a nurse where Private Laughlin was. The attractive Latina pointed to a room a few doors down and then left.

The group ran for the door and stopped in front of it. It was menacing to them, a white door with a copper handle/knob. Fenton opened it a bit and peeked into it, there was man with his head wrapped in bandages and his leg in a suspended cast. Fenton shoved the door open and they all shouted,

"Surprise motherfucker!"

Laughlin grinned at them and shook his head slowly. They ran around to meet him and he enjoyed seeing his friends again. After the entire ordeal, it was good to have this RnR. He _was _the one who saved them all. As they re-united in the military hospital, somewhere far off was a select group of wise people who understood how to keep their mouths shut and things under lock and key. The man in the black suit, a Caucasian who was an all-business type, stood up and looked to his associates around the circular table. He picked up a portfolio from in front of him and tossed it in the center of the table, feeling smart as it opened up and the pictures flew out. They were images of the Labs and information of the Xenomorphs at the CLL Facility, and much to his pleasure the curious eyes and hands groped for this folder.

"As you can see, the false front got hit, hard. Give us a decade and we'll be able to make something much better." someone quickly spoke. Another replied with,

"But we don't have any specimens to work with!"

The standing man groaned, before he turned around and pressed a button on his armrest. The fancy chair buzzed, and a doorway opened on the wall behind them. The group stood up and followed the man as he led them into a cold room, with a container in the wall. Inside, suspended in blue liquid and frozen, was a red woman-humanoid with green eyes and tendril hair. She was unique, as she was a hermaphroditic creature. The mechanisms hissed on her container and cold air filled the small room.

"We don't need those disgusting alien wretches…when we have this _Red Devil_." the man spoke, his black eyes peering into her own motionless goat-eye iris's.


End file.
